Subject A0
by Bulletproofromance23
Summary: Dani was hand picked to work for WICKED at a young age but is becoming very uneasy about her job. She wants to help the boys and finds herself in The Maze with the boys she has been observing for almost two years. How will WICKED punish her and how will she handle her feelings she forms towards a certain Glader.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

_**Beep Beep Beep Beep! **_My eyes shot open and I sat up straight in bed automatically. It was more of an instinctual reaction than anything, I still felt half asleep. **Tuesday. June. 6 am. Call coming in from the main floor. **The automated voice rang out loud through my small room. "Accept." I sighed. I rubbed the sleepiness out of my eyes and looked towards the small screen located on the wall across from my bed. "Wake up. Get yourself clean and presentable now. I have sent an outfit to your room. You have one hour before the Chancellor will be here." A gangly dark haired man in a white doctor's coat ordered to me. His skin was almost as pale as his jacket. He had stared coldly at me waiting for my reply. "Yes superior." I yawned and threw back my blankets. "Also Miss Danielle please make sure Mr. Thomas is ready. This is not a morning for lateness or fooling around." I heard the click of the screen shutting off. I groaned now realizing the real reason for my personalized wakeup call today. No one had extra time to spend on Thomas this morning so I got to be the one to deal with him. My bare feet reached the chilled metal flooring as I got up to stretch. I looked around my assigned room before beginning to make my bed. It was a cozy enough room for me. Simple and modern with a single bed and small desk with a high tech computer. I also had my own closet and bathroom connected to my room. Everything was white a smooth chrome finish to it. I always thought it made the room seem smaller and colder. But things were not warm here at WICKED. Yes I work at WICKED, at the top secret billion dollar facility, hand chosen by the previous Chancellor along with Thomas and Teresa. Thomas, Teresa and I grew up together. They told us we were special, but I was still different than Teresa and Thomas. We received different training growing up, although Thomas more than willing to share with me the survival skills they learned that day with me later at dinner. I was always stuck behind a desk doing paperwork, dreaming of joining them. They actually were involved in the creation of the trials, I just was there to observe. Thomas and Teresa were the closest things I had to friends and family here. You were not supposed to become attached in this kind of work, especially since I knew what Thomas and Teresa would eventually have to do and the chances of their survival is barely higher than any of the other subjects sent in.

Today was a big day for WICKED. The Chancellor was coming to asses our progress in the trials. She also was going to set the day for the beginning of the end of the maze trial. My stomach turned at the thought. I would be losing Thomas and Teresa soon, most likely a few months. I would be left here watching them go through the trials, taking notes on every little detail for my reports. Watching them suffer and struggle in the Maze. That was my job, character profiling and assessing the welfare of the participants. I help my Superior decide which Subjects would the best candidate to continue on through the trials. It was truly an easy job at first, just watching the Group A, writing a daily report on all of the subjects and then turning it in at the end of the day. However as the trial went on and the variables got harsher and more violent I began to worry more and more about the boys. Some of them were so young. Younger than me, I think….

But I can't remember. That was just part of my job. They wiped my memory early to help get rid of and previous attachments that could interfere with my job. I'm not supposed to have feelings or be biased. I still remember some things like why we're going through the trials, the sun flares horrific effects and the flare that was still killing so many people. They left memories of things "That will keep me motivated and on track with my job" or whatever. If only they knew the internal battle I had with myself every day.

I started to get sick of WICKED's trials early and watching these poor boys trying to survive day after day. I hadn't told anyone this yet. I'm afraid someone may squeal on me. They would probably kill me if they found out I disagreed with the trials. I wanted to tell Thomas the truth about my feelings and ideas, he and I were closer than Teresa and I. I wanted to help Group A. I started small hoping no one would really notice. I began to write my reports more positively than they should have been, just in hopes that it may give some of the boys a better chance of surviving longer. So far it was working and no one had acknowledged a difference. I truly wanted to warn the boys of what was going on and what WICKED had planned, although they usually kept me in the dark about their future variables and kill patterns. I thought about having Thomas sneak a note in for me but I knew that would only put Thomas in more danger with the other boys and with WICKED.

I crossed the room to my closet and pushed the green metal button on the key pad next to the door frame. The door whirled open and revealed my outfit for the day. Usually, I just wore plain black pants with a crisp white top, nothing special. Thomas and Teresa always got to dress more relaxed than me, making me some-what jealous. Today my Superior chose to put me in a modern black dress. He clearly is trying to impress the Chancellor. My mouth dropped at its simple beauty as I stepped forward to touch the dress. It was tightly cut, dark soft material that was very stretchy. There was a triangle cut out along my left collar bone reaching to the top of my chest, staying modest with little cleavage being shown. There also was a small front slit that showed my leg higher than I was used to wearing. I could not grasp a memory of ever wearing a dress, little long something as beautiful as this. There was also a crisp white blazer jacket and pair of black heels to go along with it. I was actually excited to wear this outfit. I was so used to dressing basic and boring, this outfit was a little edgier and fun. Fun was not often found here at WICKED. I couldn't wipe the smile off my face as I walked into my attached bathroom to get ready for the day.

I decided to braid my hair back into a sophisticated bun to go with my dress. It fit me perfectly and showed off all of my curves. It actually made me feel feminine and pretty, something my usually work outfits did not do. I smiled at myself in the mirror before leaving my bathroom and bedroom to go get Thomas. Thomas's room was just down the hall from mine, and I was met by Teresa pounding on his door looking extremely flustered.

"Tom if you don't open this door I swear to you I will get Dani!" She threatened knocking repeatedly with her fists. I walked towards her making Teresa look up at me. "Oh my Dani…. Wow. That dress is amazing! And your shoes! I thought you were someone employee was coming to get me in trouble." She shook her head still staring at me in awe. She looked down at her own black pants and plain shirt and frowned. "I feel so under dressed!"

"Thanks and your fine! I mean they pick our outfits for us right?" I said smoothing the dress over with my hands. I pointed to the door, and raised my eyebrow. "No movement or noise I'm guessing?" Teresa smiled slyly and shook her head. I sighed and rapped on the door with my knuckles twice.

"Tommy dear, you have three seconds till I open the door for you. You will not like it if I have to go in there and get you, trust me." I said in a sing song voice. I moved towards the key pad next to his door frame. "One." Teresa smirked and leaned on the other side of the door. "Two." I shook my head not hearing noise from his room. "Three!" I yelled and began to punch in his passcode to his room, but the door whirled open instead. Thomas stood there, looking only half awake with awful bed head. "I'm ready, I'm ready!" he groaned shielding his eyes from the bright lights in the hallways.

"Awe look at Big Ol Tommy! Got ready all on his own this morning!" I cooed at him laughing. He wore similar black pants to Teresa and a plain black t shirt.

"Well isn't someone fancy today." He smirked looking at me. "Trying to get a promotion huh?" he joked and elbowed my side. I opened my mouth to say a snappy comeback when a group of scientist rounded the corner. Teresa, Thomas and I all stopped talking and smiling before moving to the side for them. I stared at the ground as they went by. As they rounded the next corner I looked back up and Thomas and Teresa and shared a big sigh with them. Who knows what kind of punishment we could have gotten if they would have seen us kidding around and having fun.

"Alright." I sighed again, "Let's go to work." I gave them a small smile before heading to the main floor with them.

****Chancellor pov

"Good morning Miss Paige." A squeaky little man whom I had honestly forgotten the name of chimed at me as I walked through the door to the advising room. I nodded and headed to the front of the table and taking a seat. The man stood awkwardly opposite of me. I looked up at him expectantly. "I hope you traveled well and had-"the man began to continue on but stopped when I held up my hand.

"Business first." I cleared my throat. "How are Subject A1 and Subject A2?"

"Coming along perfectly. Staying on track as expected, telepathy still is strong. They are close. I would say that it is almost time." The man ranted quickly rubbing his hands together. I nodded listening intently.

"And you believe Group A is ready?" I raised my eyebrow at him.

"More or less, yes." He nodded quickly in return and smiled.

"Good Group B was completely ready almost a week ago." I stated plainly and stood up moving towards the one way window. I could see the man's face drop quickly out of the corner of my eye. I smirked and looked out across the busy room. Scientist bustled all about running papers, examining video footage. The room was full of activity. It was easy to spot the girl. She sat still in the corner at her own desk tapping her pencil on her lips. She was staring down at one notebook. She was dressed well. Her white blazer helped her blend on the floor full of scientists but she was in a pretty black dress which made her stand out more. Her dark hair was beginning to fall slightly out of her bun framing her face. She did grow up to be a pretty little thing. She suddenly looked up and glanced around the room to see if anyone had noticed her before she reached up and double tapped on her screen. The once blank glass panel filled with different images of Group A's subjects as well as a live feed from the glade. I nodded again truly satisfied with this observation. "Subject A0 seems to be taking just as we originally planned." I turned back to the man.

"Oh yes mam! She really is, about a month or so ago she began to fill out false paperwork about the boys. Suggesting keeping them longer, that they would make good candidates, that the boys would adjust if we would give them more time and such. She is quite free willed and has a caring almost motherly instinct." The man moved around the table to stand beside me. I looked back towards the girl, watching her rotate between videos.

"You know I dropped Group B's Subject 0, sooner than I would have wished but he was not showing good signs from the beginning. I was saddened to drop the 0 program completely, who knows what kind of great information we could have gotten out of it." I watched the girl as she furiously began to write in her notebook. "I only kept her alive as a favor, I was told she has become quite close to A1 and A2. I could not take a chance emotionally compromising either of them." I looked back at the thin man.

"Yes she has. Subject A2 seems quite taken with her at times, but I feel if we continue with the suggested program we will find success in A1 and A2."Thin man bobs his head side to side as he talks. I look back at the girl one last time. She was swiping between video feed of two subjects running the maze and two more standing in the glade talking. She seemed to sigh heavily, and put her chin in one of her hands as she viewed the boys.

"Okay. It is time." I say and turn towards the door.

"Time mam?" the thin man turned to me quickly.

"Time for the beginning of the end. Send Subject A2 in… I want you to tell Subject A0 first though. Now if you will, I wish to see her reaction. That will cue us in as to which track to take next." I say as I walk towards the exit. The doors whoosh open as I approach them, almost drowning out the man behind me.

"Yes, Chancellor, right away Chancellor!"


	2. Chapter 2

Hi! Thank you for actually taking the time to read my story! This is my first time writing and posting so I was super nervous about having people read my work. If you guys have any advice for me please let me know! I would love to hear from you! I am sorry for any errors in this chapter; I rushed through because I was so happy that people were actually interested in my story. I wanted to get another chapter out for you guys! And don't worry we will be meeting all of the Gladers in the next chapter! Until then, I hope you enjoy!

Chapter Two

It seemed like it was going to be another typical day in the Glade. The runners had left on time this morning, the cook fed the others as they woke, and then everyone left went to their assigned job. The two boys who seemed to be the leaders, Alby and Newt, I think their names are, were discussing something intently out by the box. I enjoyed watching their interactions. The blonde must have made a joke because he grinned cheekily and Alby was shaking his head laughing. I couldn't help but smile at the two. They seemed like happy normal teenagers, despite the position they are in. Boys like them helped me stay grounded while at work. They were able to keep their humanity and continue through the hardships. That was something I really admired. Plus the blondes smile was so contagious. I smirked and began to feel heat rush to my face. I looked around and switched camera views before anyone noticed the blush that was creeping on my face. How ridiculous was I, blushing just thinking about a boy I've never met, and probably never will. The cook was cleaning dishes preparing for lunch. I switched again. A taller blonde was ordering another group of boys to move some lumber and tools to the other side of the glade. The group of boys had an almost scared look on their face as the bigger boy yelled at them. I hadn't figured out the bigger boys name yet but I just internally called him Jerk Face. He was always yelling, pushing other boys, and on nights they had parties he was always the first in the circle to fight. He usually won too. I always thought about how much fun those sparing circles would be. I had only ever trained against Thomas. But I quickly surpassed his skill level, and the level that WICKED wanted him to be trained at. I was only trained "In case of emergencies." I switched cameras. A dark haired boy was making his way to the barn that held most of the animals. My lip curled at the thought of what he does in that barn. I had seen my fair share of deaths while observing the boys, unfortunately human and not. I shook away the nasty thought and looked down at my notebook. It was days like this, normal days that made me the happiest.

I began writing my report on the boys in the glade. It was short and simple, everyone seemed content, no obvious mental breakdowns likely, no major accidents, and jobs were getting done. I then switched to beetle blade cams in the Maze. They were interactive and turned on automatically when they sensed someone was near. It showed a fit Asian boy bent down to catch his breath. He looked up as another boy entered the frame. Minho and Ben were my favorite runners to watch. They were the best runners out of them all but still had time to goof around and have fun with their job. It appeared to be lunch time because they took out water bottles and sandwiches before sitting down against the wall. They were talking but I couldn't read their lips do to the distance. I moved the beetle blade slightly down the wall towards them which made Bens eyes shoot up. He pointed the beetle blade out to Minho, who glared up at it. I shifted feeling slightly uncomfortable with his harsh gaze. But he soon turned away and said something to Ben. They both laughed and then looked back up to the beetle blade and began to wave at it. I busted out laughing.

I was still laughing when I heard someone clear their voice behind me. I covered my mouth and sat up a little straighter than before. "Miss Danielle…." My Superior's voice boomed behind me, clearly unhappy with me. I slowly turned to face him and gave him a small smile. "When you are done with whatever you find so amusing please join me. I have some important things to update you on." he stated plainly folding his arms. I nodded and got up quickly before following him. Others in the room stared at us, some sending me death looks as we left. As we walked down the hallway he gave me a side glance before whispering "Straighten out your dress and fix your hair." I complied as we reached the door to his main office. He began to enter in his code on the key pad before looking back at me. "Do not embarrass me." he spoke through his teeth before opening the door.

I froze at the door way. Sitting behind my Superior's desk was the Chancellor herself. She grinned kindly at me and waved me in before putting her hands under her chin. She was wearing a fitted white pencil skirt and a matching jacket. She had her hair up and was so perfectly groomed I was surprised. She even had a little bit of make up on, something that was not valued or seen necessary since the Sun Flares. She had bright eyes, that even though were smiling still were extremely intimidating. My superior put his hand on my back and gently pushed me in the room with him seeing that I had temporarily forgotten how to move my legs. Or at least it felt like that. I'm sure my eyes were huge. I had never seen the chancellor in person before, in fact the only person I know who had was my Superior. I was in shock and did not know what to say. "Well good morning, Danielle isn't it?" she genuinely smiled at me. I nodded. "Sit please. I believe that your Superior and I have something to discuss with you." I sat down and swallowed hard. I was so nervous. Did they finally realize what I was doing with my reports? Am I going to be killed for my attempt to give the boys a chance? I looked up at the Chancellor. "Don't look so scared Danielle you are fine. I won't bite." She gave me a toothy grin. I smiled weakly back at her. "Your Superior and I were discussing some of your reports and statistics from your coworkers. After consulting with Group B a few weeks ago I have decided that-"she began to looking through some paper work that sat in front of her.

"Group B?" I interrupted her confused. I could feel my Superior glaring at me for my rudeness but I had never heard of a Group B before.

"That is nothing you need to concern yourself with." My Superior spat at me. "Please continue Chancellor." I shrunk back in my chair feeling bad for my outburst.

"Yes, as I was saying I have come to the decision to trigger the beginning of the end for the Maze trial." She calmly said before glancing at me. My mouth dropped and I felt like I could not breathe. Thomas was my first thought, then the rest of the boys in the Glade. I struggled to put words together while thinking about how many of the boys would die all because of her decision. And there was nothing I could do about it.

"Chancellor, if you do not mind me saying, I believe truly that it is too soon. The boys aren't ready yet honestly. They are just now getting organized and everyone is getting settled in with the newer leader and I just, I don't think you will end up the best number of subjects to move on with the next trial." I rambled on trying to think of something to change her mind.

"Well Danielle I am sorry that you feel that way. But the decision is made. Subject A1 is already being sent in to be wiped." The chancellor states nonchalantly and leans back in her chair. I just nodded my head trying not to cry. I felt like the air was being sucked out of my chest. "That is all Miss Danielle." She raised an eyebrow at me and smiled. I suppose she was expecting me to say something back but I could not bring myself to. I nodded again, stood up and walked out of the room. I felt like I was in a daze. My superior followed me closely.

"Can I go see him? Before?" I turned to him and asked as kindly as I could. The tears were threatening to spill now and I think my Superior noticed because he sighed and agreed to let me go. As soon as the door closed behind him I ran to the Wiping room.

The tears were falling now. I rounded the corner as fast as I could not paying any attention to the strange looks I was getting. I ran straight into a solid body falling over. However hands reached out and caught me and I heard a very familiar laugh. "Well Dani at least you can run pretty well in heels." Thomas smiled down at me. His face did change when he saw that I was crying. He pulled me up off the ground into a hug, slowly rubbing my back.

"I tried to get them to postpone it I really did. I said the boys were not ready. I tried to protect them and you. I really did." I droned on trying not to let my voice break.

Thomas pulled back to look at me. "Dani don't worry, it's all going to be okay. I promise you, it'll be okay in the end. I mean we knew this was going to happen eventually. This was all just a part of the plan. You know how many people we could save Dani?" he wiped the tears off of my face. "So I want none of that crap! None of this wet stuff!" he yelled making me smile. "Teresa and I will be fine. You know how hard we have trained to get ready for this. Plus you will be able to watch me and Teresa every day!" Thomas tried to make me feel better. I shook my head.  
>"I feel like I'm losing my brother." I looked up at him. "Thomas listen to me, I want to help the boys. And help you. The trials, it's just not fair. They need an advantage. I want to warn them about the trials, if they understand what is going on maybe it will help them. Give you all a better chance to survive." I whispered to Thomas. Thomas just looked around the hallway to make sure no one could have possibly heard us. He moved us over to the side of the hallway and began to shake his head. My heart sank.<p>

"Dani no, you know that is not possible. You have to stay here. Do your job. You need to stop thinking like that, I don't want you to put your life in danger. If anyone hears what you have been thinking about they will kill you just like…" he stopped speaking and his hand shot up to his face.

"Just like what Tommy?" I backed away from him and crossed my arms. Thomas grabbed his right elbow with his left hand, a nervous habit of his.

"Okay do not tell anyone you know but there is another group Dani. And they have two specially picked people like Teresa and I. Teresa and I have been training and working with them for the past couple of months. They were involved in the creation too. There was a third and he seemed to do something similar to what you do, but the Chancellor had him killed…" My mouth dropped as anger pooled inside of me. Thomas grabbed my shoulders. "We weren't allowed to tell you, and I don't want you to endanger your life Dani." Thomas tried to look me in the eyes. I refused to look back. "I'm sorry. I really am Dani but you just need to do your job. Please stay safe. Teresa and I will be fine. I mean the Trials are a good thing. Think of how many people we are going to be helping when it is all over." Thomas rubbed up and down my shoulders as he spoke. I nodded and backed up farther so he couldn't reach me.

"Be careful Thomas." I said with a straight face and walked away from him.

I was a hot mess when I got back to my work station. I am sure everyone saw my red eyes and streaked face but no one said anything. I was glad for the loud bustling in the room for once as the other scientist worked because it drowned out my sniffles. I began to rub my temples and looked up at the now blank glass screen. Wisps of my dark brown hair had fallen out of my braid and sat on either side of my face, the bun had loosened quite a bit and gotten bigger. I had stopped crying but the red tinge to my chocolate eyes would not go away for a bit longer. How pitiful I must look to everyone. I sighed and looked back down at my notebook. But there had to be something I could do. I flipped through my past pages and skimmed all of my writings, looking for something, anything that could have given me an idea.

I had gotten about halfway through my notes before I got so frustrated I just put my down head in my hands and closed my eyes. I took a deep breath trying to calm myself. I had such a heavy pit in my stomach. I could not help them. There was nothing I could do to save the lives of the boys or Thomas. I opened my eyes and blinked a few times to get rid of the blurriness. I was looking down at my notebook and a few words stuck out to me. The Griever hole. The Cliff. It was the day that Minho and a few other runners decided to test the Cliff by throwing rocks down them. They were suspicious that the Grievers somehow came from the cliff. It was a very monumental moment and a big step for the Glade. But they never were able to hit the Griever hole, so the rocks all just fell. The boys just figured the Grievers climbed up the side of the cliff and left back to report their findings. But really the Griever hole is the key…

The Griever hole is the key. I shot up and began to tap the screen to pull of the Maze feed. I quickly found Minho and Ben running through the section with the Griever hole. They were going to be my best hope. I ripped out a piece of paper from my notebook and wrote down a quick note on it in big words. "WICKED is evil." I had to get the note through the hole. I folded the note a few times and looked around my desk to make sure no one was watching. I tucked the note into my bra and stood up. I walked towards my Superior with a sweet smile. He stood right by the doors, looking over another scientists shoulder helping him. "Miss Danielle," he spoke without looking up at me.

"Hello Superior. I was just wondering if I could run back to my room for a second to freshen up. Fix my hair." I tried to charm him. He looked up at me and motioned for me to go away from the other gentleman for a second. I followed before adding "I really am sorry about how I acted earlier sir. I wanted to fix myself up and forget that this ever even happened. I don't know what came over me but it was so unprofessional. I need to get on with my work." The Superior eyed me suspiciously before nodding.

"Can it wait a few minutes the Chancellor is about to come and announce the big news and then we will begin the relocation of our office. We will need all hands on deck to get all of our information and people out. You know we have to leave the bare minimum for if the Subjects figure out how to exit the Maze." The Superior whispered to me. I nodded and swallowed hard before heading back to my desk. Everything was moving so fast. I had to move faster.

As soon as the Chancellor came and announced the Beginning of the End, the energy level shot up in the room. I stood in the back as she talked and only made eye contact with her when she mentioned that they did expect multiple deaths as an outcome. She shared a glance with me and then continued with her speech. After she left everyone was running around the room, talking, laughing, filing papers, opening different cameras. No one even noticed me. I shut my notebook carefully and looked one last time at the feed of Minho and Ben. Minho was up ahead of Ben quite a ways now. I had about 5 minutes until they would reach the Griever hole. I had to get the note through the hole and hope that everyone would be too to notice I was the one who did it. By the time they even realized what was happening it would hopefully be too late. I inched slowly back towards the door leading to the Grievers cavern. When I reached the door I glanced once more around the room, but everyone was too busy talking with each other. The Chancellor was shaking hands and the Superior was laughing with some other scientists. I opened the door carefully and slipped through.

The room was dark with blue up lighting around the bottom of the wall. It barely illuminated the Grievers sleeping pods. I tip toed around them although I know the Grievers won't move unless activated. They still creeped me out, I had seen what they were capable of doing many times. I pulled the note back out of my bra and gripped it tightly in my hand. I had crossed the room and was studying the small rectangular hole. I glanced back down at the note hoping that it would be noticeable enough for the runners to find. I was taking my final steps forward so I could throw the note through the whole when I heard the door open.

I recoiled back around to find the Chancellor standing with her hands behind her back. My stomach dropped though as I saw my Superior holding up a small hand gun at me next to her. "Please don't Miss Danielle." My Superior spoke surprisingly calm. I could not take my eyes off of the gun. "I really do not want to have to do this. I really did think you were a great employee, you have never given us any trouble before. But the Chancellor here noticed something different about you after we shared the big news with you. She insisted I came prepared." He shrugged towards her. I looked at the Chancellor quickly. She showed no emotion on her face, eyes never leaving mine. She pulled her arms in front of her and tucked them in her white coat pockets. "Please don't go through. Do not do this. If you come back with us now we will be able to…..work something out." he added. I furrowed my eyebrows. He thought I was jumping through the hole myself… I had never thought about that. I bit my lip, knowing what I would have to do. No matter what he said, there was no way I could come back from this. I would be killed.

"Superior I have to. What WICKED is doing is not fair. Not to these boys, not to Thomas or Teresa. They did not sign up for this. I don't care how many people you think we may be able to save, torturing and murdering these boys is not right." My voice shook as I spoke. My breath was rapid not and I turned slightly towards the Griever hole.

"Please Miss Danielle. If you move again I will kill you." My superior took one step closer to me as he spoke. My mouth opened but I could not think of anything to say. I had made my choice and I had gotten caught. They would kill me either way. I looked back towards the hole. He pulled the hammer back on the gun.

"I'm sorry. I need to do this." I spoke barely above a whisper and I began to turn but My Superior was faster.

But, right as he pulled the trigger, the Chancellor pushed his shoulder making his aim go off. The bullet skimmed my right side, making me scream out. I put my hand on the edge of the Griever hole to steady myself, turning away from the Chancellor and my Superior. There wasn't any pain at first, I put my hand down on my side and brought it up closer to my face. I could not bring myself to look down. Blood now soaked my hand and dripped off the note. I put the note in my bra, my hand was shaking terribly. I began to hyperventilate.

"Chancellor!" My Superior screamed out in confusion and anger. Then the pain began. I felt like I could not breathe as a fire began to burn through my side. I knew my best chance for survival though was going to be getting to the Maze. And time was running out. I began to pull myself up on the edge of the hole. I looked back one more time to the Chancellor and my Superior. The Chancellor had moved in front of him now and held out something else in her right hand.

"One more thing Danielle." She smiled at me again so sickly sweet and I felt pain in my right shoulder. I didn't take the time to look at what hit me. The pain was nothing comparable to my side. I took steady breath and pushed myself through the hole as hard as I could.


	3. Chapter 3

Authors Note: Hello again! So after watching the Maze Runner on dvd, I've decided to incorporate some things from the movie and some from the book. Combining both elements helps my story mold more. Sorry for switching POV's so much in this chapter. I am not a big fan of doing it but it gives the necessary background information.

My strength failed me though and I slammed into the side of the cliff. I screamed out in pain. My feet dug at side trying to get a hold, but the heels I was wearing gave me no grip. "Help!" I yelped and tried to dig my fingers into the dirt. The pain in my side was getting worse and worse. I searched desperately around the area in front of me. No one was there. I knew my only option though was to pull myself up. I took a few quick breaths before pulling up with all the strength I had. I screeched louder than I ever had before as it felt someone was setting my insides on fire. But I made it.

I pulled myself all the way up and flipped so I was on my back. There was a small crack as I put my shoulder down and the pain increased slightly. I groaned and put my hand on my side, trying to apply some pressure to slow the bleeding. I slowly lifted back up and turned to see what had cracked below me. A small glass vial laid on the ground cracked in half. There was a strange blue liquid seeping out of it. The back end of the vial had tails it. Then I recognized it was a dart. The Chancellor had shot me with a dart. I was not sure what the liquid was but I was sure happy I did not receive all of it. I looked back over my right shoulder to see the sharp needle still sticking out of my jacket. I took my hand off my side and carefully slid the jacket off, having to pull the needle out of my skin. I threw the needle over the edge of the cliff. I cringed at the sight of my jacket, the whole right side was becoming spotted with blood. I put my hand back down on my side and knew I would not have much time before I would pass out from blood loss. I swallowed and looked around. The runners would have to be coming though this area soon, but they usually just ran the passageway opposite of the cliff. I could not take the chance that they would miss me. I picked the dart up and put it in the inside pocket of my blazer. I did not want to have the boys question that yet, not before I really understood what it was myself. I sat the jacket in my lap and took one deep breath before I started to slide myself towards the corridor.

Many screams and tears later I had made it to the hall. I felt so tired and was struggling to keep my eyes open. The fire was still burning strong in my side, making time seem to move slower. I leaned back against the wall opposite of the cliff and waited, hoping I wasn't too late. Another minute passed, I closed my eyes completely trying to focus. I just listened and tried to steady my breath. I felt as though a cloud began to form in my head. It started small but gradually began to expand as the seconds ticked on. I thought it must have been from the pain. Finally I heard them.

"I swear you are getting slower and slower every day you Shank! Come on! I swear it came from over-" a voice called from my right. I opened my eyes and turned my head slightly. I could see Minho rounding the corner. He froze instantly, making eye contact with me. I lost my breath, I couldn't believe after all this time. I was actually face to face with a Glader. In person. I was not able to hide behind a screen now. I needed the Gladers.

"Help please." I whimpered hoping I was loud enough for him to hear. Ben rounded the corner next and almost ran straight into Minho.

"What is wrong with yo-"Ben started but stopped once he saw me. "No shuckin way..." Ben eyes got huge. Both boys approached me cautiously. Minho put one hand on a knife in the sheathed in the vest on his back. I smiled weakly.

"You know I couldn't hurt you right now even if I wanted to." I chuckled slightly but winced at the motion. "Not that I want to! Please I need your help. I am going to pass out soon if you don't and then it'll be too late. Please." I looked up between the two boys. They stopped a few feet away from me. Ben knelt down looking at my blood covered side.

"Come on we have to help her. She'll die. She's hurt real bad." Ben said looking back up at the Asian boy. Minho's face was even harsher in person.

"What if it's a trap? We can't take her back to the Glade. We could endanger everyone." Minho said crossing his arm stubbornly. I looked away from him, and looked towards Ben. A tear fell down my face.

"I promise I won't do anything. I won't hurt anyone, I swear. I came here to…. I came here….." I tried to speak but that cloud in my head prevented me from remembering. I tried to reach in my brain but the information was just gone. I started to hyperventilate again. "I can't remember!" I looked between Ben and Minho. Ben nodded at me.

"It's okay, it's always like that in the beginning. Your name will come to you later too." Ben tried to calm me down.  
>"Dani." I said looking back towards the Cliff. "My names Dani." Ben stood back up and looked at Minho. I just stared at Minho. I tried to beg him with my eyes, but his dark eyes were unreadable. Finally, he sighed and pointed behind him.<p>

"What happened to you? That does not look like an injury I have ever seen around here. How did you get here?" Minho raised his eyebrow at me.

"I….I was shot… By… a man…He had a gun and he told me not to move. I just…. I don't know I wanted to help." I struggled to reach into the cloud that covered my brain. I could just barely get glimpses of images. I looked over and saw the confusion on Ben's face. I then looked at Minho.  
>"Ben you go up ahead. Go straight to Alby, and then go grab the medjacks. Don't say a word to anyone else. I'll bring her right behind you. We will have to try and sneak her in." Minho ordered in a straight voice. His eyes never left mine as he talked. Ben took off running.<p>

Chancellor's POV****

I shot the dart as Danielle pushed herself through the Grievers hole. A direct hit on her shoulder. I smiled and looked back at the man next to me. The Superior looked absolutely devastated. "Chancellor! What did you do! You just let her go! What did you shoot her with? What will we do now?" he sputtered out. He looked like he was about to have a panic attack. I just began to laugh at him. I walked back out of the Griever cavern and back into the main office. The man still was talking to me as he followed close behind. Most of the other scientist had left by now to gather some personal belongings before relocation. I went back to Danielle's desk and clicked on her screen to pull up a camera in the Maze. Danielle sat leaning against the wall opposite the Griever's hole. Two of the subjects had already found her. I looked back at the now erratic man.

"Subject A0 test series is now back on for Group A. We need to begin to fully track her brain activity in the Maze. I want to test her as well. Make sure she got the full dose of memory wiping medication." I turned back towards the man. His mouth was still gaping open. "I know this was not planned but what great results we will get from this!" I clapped my hands together. "We do not want to have to worry about her memory causing any further problems. Have some of your men test her right away, while she sleeps. See if she has flashes." I instructed. The man managed to nod this time. I smiled and began to head for the door again. "Also Superior, postpone the beginning of the end. I will tell Group B as well. Let Subject A1 and A2 study her in the trials as well. Thank you!" I added once more before walking through the door.

Dani's POV****

"Can you stand?" Minho stooped down next to me. I shrugged and held my hand out to him. He hesitates but grabs it and helps me up slowly. I grunt and grit my teeth, but manage to stay up. Minho puts his arm around me and looks up at my face, trying to read it. I nod and try to take a step forward, but the burning fire in my side has taken all of my strength. I began to collapse but Minho quickly caught me.

"I'm sorry." I shook my head, "Let me try again." I stood up once more only to fail at taking another step forward. I cried out in pain this time. Minho steadied me once more, looking carefully at my side. "I'll be fine. Just keep trying to walk." I gasped out between the pains shooting through my body. I looked down at my side too. Blood was now dripping down my leg. I whimpered and leaned into Minho more, resting on his side. "Oh shit," I mumbled, "I don't want to ruin your nice shirt." I grinned up at him. Minho actually smirked at the comment.

"Here let me help you out." Minho leaned me carefully against the wall. "Lets put your jacket back on." He eyes glanced down at my body quickly before he grabbed it from me. I bit my lip think about how ridiculous I looked to him, standing in a brand new dress and heels while he was dressed in a worn dirty light blue button up and dark pants. No wonder he is suspicious of me. I eyed how he handled my jacket as well. I didn't want him finding the dart. Minho carefully shifted me into my jacket. I looked around the Maze. The sky was beginning to darken. Minho seemed to notice too. He looked at his watch. "We have to go now. I'm going to carry you Dani, I'll be as careful as I can…" he looked from my wound to the blood dripping down my leg. "I need to get you back. Now." I nodded.

"Don't worry about me. Do what you have to do. Ignore me if I scream or say anything just run. I'm tough. I'll be fine." I reassured him. Minho nodded but wouldn't look up at my face. He only looked at all the blood. "Lets go." I managed to push myself up off the wall. Minho began to reach for me but hesitated before bringing his hands back to his side. I could tell he was indifferent, but I didn't know why. Was he worried about hurting me or was it because he had to carry me back, a girl when he hasn't seen little long touched a girl in years. I knew I had to reassure him. "Please I need you to save my life Minho." I whispered before reaching out for him. He finally looked up to my eyes, before he moved to pick me up. He placed an arm on my back and then behind my knees before lifting me up. I yelped and tried to breathe through the pain.

"Try and keep pressure on the wound with your hand." Minho took a more serious tone. Then he took off down the corridor.

The constant jostling and movement made the pain almost unbearable. Tears streaked my face again. I groaned and cried out every once in a while, making Minho glance down at me looking troubled. I gritted my teeth tried to keep quiet for his sake. Minho had been jogging for about five minutes when I lost the strength to keep my head up. I leaned against his chest staring up at the sky. Every breath I took felt like individual stabs to my lungs. The Glade's gates would be closing soon. I was not sure how I knew that but I did. 3 minutes later I began to lose my ability to keep my eyes open. My hand felt like it weighed twenty pounds and I could barely apply any force to my side. My body began to feel numb, sleep felt like the only answer. Minho glanced down at me. "Stay with me Dani, one more turn were almost there." he spoke between heavy breaths. I tried to stay awake. Whenever I opened my eyes everything spun like crazy. The cloud in my head was expanding though. I could feel it. It had almost consumed everything. I took one deep breath. My head dropped from Minho's chest to looking where we were going. I could see a large opening at the end of passageway. My eyelids got heavier. There was a warm glow coming from it. We got closer and closer. The silhouette of a body began to form in that glow. The person reached out for me. My hand slipped off my side. I fell into darkness.

Newts Pov****

I sat down on the ground playing with a knife, just waiting. Every once in a while I would glance up waiting to see Minho's shuck face running towards me. Alby came to me about ten minutes ago, taking me away from helping Zart in the garden. I was not happy about being pulled away from work but I could tell by the almost frantic tone in his voice he was serious. Alby has been here the longest and is the strongest out of anyone in the Glade. If he was panicky, he meant business. Alby called a council meeting at random. He said that he needed to keep everyone occupied talking about their progress and organization in the Glade. If anyone asked about the missing Gladers he was going to say that Ben injured his ankle in the maze so the medjacks, Minho and I were overseeing that. I really was supposed to wait until Minho came back by the doors and tell him to go to the Homestead. I'm not going to lie I am confused about why I need to meet Minho, he defiantly can handle himself. The whole Ben twisting his ankle was a weak lie that even the dumbest Shanks would probably see through. But I trust Alby and I would do anything for him.

Minho finally rounded the corner about ten minutes before the doors were to close. I stood up, putting my knife away and stretched out before smiling towards him, a sarcastic comment at the ready. However, my sarcastic comment and my stomach dropped once he got closer. He had something in his arms, it looked almost like a doll at first. It was a girl. A girl from the Maze. She was bleeding pretty badly. As Minho got closer I could see the blood stains on her bright white coat. Dried blood coated her leg. I saw Minho look down at the girl, saying something. Her hand dropped limply from her side causing Minho to speed up. "The homestead! Take her to the homestead!"I shouted and began to run that way as well. Minho did not hesitate and fell into pace next to me. I glanced down at the girl. Her dark haired head rolled as we moved. I thought we may be too late, she looked dead.

We bust through the door to the homestead. Ben was waiting by the stairs and jumped up once we came through. "Upstairs! The medjacks are waiting in Newt's room." Ben pointed us along. The three of us stormed up the stairs. I followed right behind Minho. Jeff and Clint were standing in my room, all of their medications and tools were spread out on my makeshift desk by the window.

"Is that a-" Jeff started but Minho cut him off.

"She's dying. She's lost a lot of blood. She was shot you need to help her." he gasped for air as he spoke. He tossed the girl down on my bed roughly but I actually heard the girl whimper a little. Her eyes flickered open for a few seconds. Jeff grabbed some thread and needle and began to sanitize. Minho went back and leaned against the wall with Ben, trying to catch his breath. I moved to stand by the head of the bed. Clint bent down next to the bed and was checking her pulse on her neck. The door opened causing us all to look. Alby swallowed hard in the doorway.

"Is she alive?" Alby looked down at the girl.

"Yes. But…her pulse is really weak." Clint stood. He moved awkwardly in place. "We need to look at her injury. To stop the bleeding. On her side." He slowly grabbed a pair of scissors off the desk before turning back to her. His cheeks started to get a red tint to them.

"Well what are you bloody waiting for?" I said before sitting down on a rickety chair next to the head of the bed. The girl looked like she was becoming pastier at the second. "She's so pale." I added looking down at her pretty face.

"Aw does Newt have a crush?" Ben laughed and crossed his arms. I glared up at him.

"This is no time for jokes you stupid Shucks, or decency, save her life. Do what you have to do. Apologize later. I am sure she will understand." Alby ordered before looking away towards the window. Clint nodded and got to work. He shifted her coat off of her carefully and threw it to me. I caught it only grabbing at the parts that remained white and sat it down one the back of the chair. Clint began cutting away at her dress. He started awkwardly at the bottom, going all the way up. He was careful not to touch the girl or her…undergarments…. His ears were as red as his face when he stood back up to let Jeff begin to stitch her side.

"I don't know if you can hear me girl, but we don't have time for numbing gel. I'm sorry if this hurts. A lot." Jeff told her as he wiped the wound on her side. "Good news is that the bullet just seemed to skim her side, so we don't have to remove it." He tried to joke. The girl was silent, eyes remaining closed, so he began to stitch. The rest of us glanced around the room awkwardly, not sure where to look. Well except for Ben. His eyes ran up and down the girl's body, he smirked. I gritted my teeth, resisting walking over to him and punching that stupid smile off his face. Alby must have noticed too though.

"Ben, go to the map room. Write anything you and Minho managed to get done today. Take extra care to details. Something has to be different. Don't tell anyone anything." Alby stood in front of the girl blocking her view. Ben scowled at him but stood up from the wall and left the room without a word. Not even his dumb ass would speak out against Alby.

Jeff finished and stood holding up his now blood covered hands. "Well she clearly lost a lot of blood, put her pulse is gaining strength. She will just need to rest a while, take it easy until that heals." I let out a breath I did not realize I was even holding.

"Wait." Minho said walking over to the girl. "Check her shoulder. I noticed it had some blood specks on it when I put it back on her." Minho pointed to the jacket. Clint rolled the girl over on her side a little and examined it.

"Well it looks like a small… stab wound maybe… I don't know." Clint looked back at Jeff. "Hand me a towel." Jeff through it at him and Clint began to wipe the small cut gently at first, but then began to apply more pressure. "It's tinted blue. I can't get the color to go away. I have never seen that before." He set the girl back down. "It should heal on its own though. It does not look infected." Clint stood up and joined Jeff by the table and began to pack up.

"Thank you Clint and Jeff." Alby put his hands on their shoulders. "Promise you two won't say anything." The two boys nodded and left the room. Alby sighs hard before walking over to the window.

"What do you think this means?" Minho asked. Alby shook his head.

"I have no clue." Alby turned back towards us. "I have been here for years and there has never been a girl. Ever. Or at least not that we knew of…" he trailed off.

"You don't think they have been sending girls out in the Maze this whole time and she's just the first one we have found do you?" I asked in shock.

"There's no way. I would have noticed something. Or we would have at least heard them before the Grievers got to them." Minho reassured. I believed him. Things were not adding up.

"I don't know, maybe it's the way she's dressed, how well groomed and taken care of she is despite her new injuries, or the fact that she is a girl. She doesn't belong here. Something must be wrong. Or things are going to change soon." Alby's strong voice waivered a bit. He walked over once more to the sleeping girl. "Minho you and Ben take the day off tomorrow. I will cover for you and say I need your help. Have some of the runners split up and cover for you. She will want a familiar face when and if she wakes up. Go get your dinner and get some rest." Minho nodded and headed to the door but stopped. He turned back around.

"Something is different about her Alby. She remembered her name right away. Dani. She did not even have to think about it. She told us like it was already stored information. The rest of us had to regain that information. She said she came here, but couldn't remember why. None of us 'came' here we were sent, and we couldn't even remember that." Minho explained. He then took a step closer before lowering his voice. "She also… She said my name. Called me Minho…. And I am pretty sure she had not heard Ben say it. It's like she already knew that too…" Minho struggled to find the words. "She told save my life Minho. She was terrified." Minho whispered to us. Alby looked up at me. For once his strength and control seemed to leave him. He seemed scared, something I had never seen from Alby before.

"Thank you for telling us Minho. You made some great observations." I smiled at him. Minho shot Dani a glance before leaving the room. Dani. That name did not really seem to fit her, I thought. I put my hand on Alby's shoulder. "Don't worry. Everything will be fine. This girl is nothing that we can't handle." I smiled at him, but Alby still stared at the girl. "You know we have to tell the rest of the Gladers. Soon. They will not be happy when they find out we have been keeping a secret from them. And we can't exactly hide a person from them." I tried to change the subject a little. Alby just sighed again.

"I will. Tomorrow night. She will hopefully just sleep through the day. We need to ease the information on the boys. We don't want a frenzy around her." Alby looked out towards the window as he spoke. "Are you okay to sleep in here tonight? I need someone to keep an eye on her. And it will seem suspicious if you don't stay in your room. I'll give you the morning off tomorrow too. Clint and Jeff will probably come back then as well." Alby asked me. I just nodded. "Thanks Newt… I just really need to sleep this off or something. Don't let anyone else in but the medjacks, Minho or I." he added before leaving the room as well.

I turned back to the girl, now alone with her. I ran my fingers through my hair and blew some air out. I walked to Dani, still clad in only her undergarments. I knew I could not just leave her like that. I grabbed and extra blanket from the end of the bed and pulled it up for her. She seemed so small in the bed. Her dark hair had completely fallen out of the updo she had it in, making it spill out all around her. She looked comfortable and at rest. I turned the lamp down on the table across the room. I didn't extinguish it in fear that she would panic if she woke up in the dark. I sat down in the chair and leaned my head back against the wall, closing my eyes. My head was reeling, I was unable to calm it down. I was thinking about everything, when would she wake up, how the Gladers would react, how this poor girl would react, would things really change? I tried to shake all the thoughts from my head. I opened my eyes and looked at Dani in the dim light. She looked so innocent and pretty. How could something so delicate survive in the Maze?

I awoke to the gates opening at sunrise, just like every morning. I stretched stiff from sleeping in the chair all night. I looked over at Dani, who still seemed to be sleeping peacefully. The blanket was still pulled up tightly around her, so she probably had not moved much last night. I rubbed my face and stood up and moved towards the window. The glade was just beginning to buzz with activity. Some boys were moving to get breakfast from Frypan. Others were already heading out to their jobs. I spotted Minho and Jeff approaching the homestead. I also saw Gally staring them down from across the Glade. He was probably suspicious, and I really could not blame him. I had to convince Alby to tell everyone as soon as he can.

The girl groaned, making me shoot around to face her. Her eyes were still closed but she had a pained look on her face. "T….Thomas…Tommy…" she mumbled out. I moved closer and kneeled by her bed, waiting for her to speak out again. Minho and Jeff opened the door and began to file in but I held my hand up, silencing them. We all paused, quiet for a minute before I shook my head giving up. "She groaned and said something. Right before you came in. I swear!" I turned back towards the boys. The medjacks made their way over to Dani and began checking her vitals.

"Could you make out what she said?" Minho asked. I glanced at the medjack before shaking my head. Minho raised his eyebrow at me but said nothing. I looked back at Jeff. Jeff was carefully slipping the girl into a button up shirt.

"I thought she would at least want to wake up with some dignity." Minho nodded his head towards Dani. Minho's shirt was ginormous on her and engulfed her quickly.

"She seems fine. Her injury looks clean." Jeff said as he got her arm through the hole. "Plus if she was talking, she should probably be waking up soon." He added before beginning to button her shirt from the bottom. His hands paused by her bra. "Wait a minute… What is this?" He began to reach into the shirt.

"Jeff-"I started to advise against whatever he was doing but the girls eyes shot open.

Dani's Pov****

I was stuck in darkness. It was lonely and cold. I was scared. I was afraid that I would never be able to get out. Then I heard him. Thomas was crying out. Saying my name. I turned around to find him standing there. "Thomas?" I whispered feeling a wave of relief rush over me. I tried to run to him but then the Chancellor revealed herself from behind him. I froze on the spot.

"How could you Dani?" Thomas said with a look of disgust on his face. I opened my mouth but was unable to find words.

"She left you Thomas. Left Teresa. Left us all. You know what this means now don't you?" The Chancellor asked him. Thomas head fell. "You will be punished." The Chancellor pulled out a small gun.

"No! Thomas! Please Thomas!" I screamed tears coming to my eyes. I tried to run to him but I wasn't getting anywhere. "Tommy please. No!" I reached for him but it was too late. The gun shot rang out and Thomas fell to the floor. My eyes shot open.

Panic. I was in self-defense mode. Fight or flight. I looked over to see and young African American boy reaching for my chest. I grabbed his hand and twisted it, threatening to break it. The boy howled out. I swung my leg from the bed and managed to kick the boy away. He fell to the floor as I stood up. I glance around the room. Two more boys stood in my way of the door. The dark haired boy reached for me with one hand. I grabbed his hand and pulled him to my right and behind me, knocking him off balance. As he fell towards the bed I noticed a knife holstered on his vest. I grabbed it quickly and turned back to the last boy. "Woah! Woah! Hold on Love, we won't hurt you!" the blonde raised his arms up. I took a step towards him and the dark haired boy behind me, now standing again made a move for his knife. I evaded his attempt and held the knife hard to his throat. If he moved a centimeter it would slice him.

"No one move!" I said, my voice was hoarse.

"We won't! We won't. Okay? Just talk to us. Please. We won't hurt you." The blonde slowly moved his hands down. "We have been trying to help you. The boy you just knocked unconscious over there," he pointed to the African American boy but I didn't look away, "He's like a doctor. He's been helping you get better. You were hurt really badly. Why don't you just put the knife down and we can talk about this okay?" the blonde sounded so calm. I looked directly into his dark chocolate colored eyes cocking my head to the side, before I looked back to the Dark haired boy. The Asian was glaring at me, hands in fists. I looked him once up and down before turning back to the blonde.

"Fine." I said and smiled at him. I saw the boy relax a little. I then dropped the knife hilt down, hitting the dark haired boy directly on the foot.

"Ow that shank!" he cried out making the blonde eyes leave me for a second, but that second was all I needed. I ran at the blonde, giving him a swift knee in the gut before running out the door.

Kneeing the boy had caused a sharp pain in my side but I paid no attention to it. I needed to get out now. I entered a small hallway and ran down the stairs. No one was in the room below to stop me. I kicked off the stupid heels I was wearing and sprinted out the door. I was running through a clearing, full of soft grass. I looked around to see a few trees and small groups of boys. The whole area was surrounded by giant walls that had small breaks in them. I knew those would be my best bet for escaping. I ran towards the closest exit. I began to hear yelling from all around me as the rest of people must have noticed my escape attempt. I ignored their words and kept going. Someone had caught up with me though.

"Hey! Stop now! I don't want to have to hurt you. "He called to me before grabbing my arm. I turned and grabbed back onto his arm and used my momentum to flip the boy over me. The large boy landed roughly on the ground in front of me. I quickly stepped on his face, pushing his nose in the earth, and twisted the arm I had grabbed at an odd angle. The boy yelped in pain, but I didn't stop. I noticed a small crowd had gathered around us by then. "Is that a girl?" someone cried out. "She's kicking the klunk out of Gally!" another yelled. "I call dibs!" a boy laughed. "Where did she come from?" a voice questioned. I ignored them all and pushed down harder on the blonde boys face, getting close to breaking his nose.

"Dani! Stop!" a strong voice rang out from behind me. I looked back to see an older African American boy walking towards me. He had the blonde and the Asian boy behind him. "You do not want to hurt him." he continued. "Please Dani stop, your just hurting yourself more. You already have ripped open your stitches. You're bleeding again." I furrowed my eyebrows and looked down at myself. My side had begun to bleed, staining the men's button shirt I was wearing. My eyes got huge as I popped back into reality. I remembered Minho and Ben. I remembered them saving me. I remembered the Griever hole, the Maze and the Glade. I remembered wanting to help the Gladers… I remembered Thomas. I looked back up at the dark skinned boy. I now recognized him as Alby, the leader of the Gladers. I glanced around the small circle recognizing all of the boys faces. I began to blush, looking down at myself in my bra and underwear with an oversized men's shirt. Great way to make an entrance. Newt, the blonde boy beside Alby reached out for me.  
>"Come on Dani, let's get you all fixed up again. We won't hurt you. I promise you're safe." Newt beckoned for me to join him. I slowly released the large boy from my grasp. He rolled over on the ground before cupping his now bleeding nose.<p>

"I'm sorry." I said and held my hand out to help him up. The boy just glared at me.

"What is going on Alby? How do you know her? How'd she get here?" The boy spat at him from the ground.

"I'm calling a meeting. We will have it as soon as the runners get back tonight. I will explain everything then. Until that time comes, everyone get back to work. Now." Alby commanded. Some of the boys mumbled, clearly unhappy. But then the larger boy stood up and got in Alby's face.

"Alby, she harmed another glader. She is in the Glade she has to follow our rules. She needs to be punished." He demanded shot daggers with his eyes at me. I backed away from him and stood between Newt and Minho.

"Oh Gally just suck it up. You're just mad that a girl could beat you up." I recognized Ben's voice from the circle. Some of the boys chuckled making Gally even angrier.

"Sorry Gally but no one has told her the rules yet. She can't get punished for something she didn't bloody know." Newt shrugged before shooting a small smile at me. I smiled back and looked at the ground.

"Are you kidding me? She is clearly a threat! She needs to be thrown in the slammer! Probably tied up and guarded!" Gally started to rant.

"Slim it Gally. Dani did not know the rules yet, so she technically can't be punished. She just woke up, she was scared, trapped in the Glade with a bunch of strange people. I can't blame her for her reactions." Alby voice rung out strongly. He was defiantly a natural leader.

"What do you mean she just woke up?" A tan dark haired boy asked from around the circle. I had a sudden flash of images of the boy walking to the animal's barn and sharpening his knives. I flinched remembering his job at the glade.

"We will discuss this all later Winston. Now everyone go along, get to work." Alby demanded. The boys were silent this time and quickly disbanded the circle. Gally was the last to leave, staring me down before he went. I stared as hard as I could right back. I wanted to let him know I was not someone to be messed with. Now only Alby, Newt, Minho, and Ben remained.

"Well girly, first official day in the Glade and you already have beaten up Gally. I think you'll fit in nicely." Ben laughed at me.

"I'm sorry. I really am. I didn't mean to hurt him. I just was defending myself. I hope I didn't hurt anyone else. I feel so bad!" I rambled quietly.

"It's fine Dani. Really it's about time someone set Gally straight." Alby actually managed to grin. "Minho and Ben please come with me. We have some things to discuss. Newt, take Dani back to the homestead. Where's Jeff? I sent him to take care of her this morning?" Alby asked. I opened my mouth and glanced at Newt.

"Oh he's up in Newt's room probably still unconscious. I think Dani broke his hand as well." Minho spoke sarcastically. I bit my lip while the rest of the boys chuckled.

"Alright then, I'll send Clint over to take care of him and Dani." Alby said and nodded to Ben and Minho to follow him. The boys started to head towards a very wooded area in the Glade. I turned back to Newt who had a hand up covering the smile on his face.

"I'm so sorry. Did I hurt you?" I asked putting my hand on is shoulder. He just chuckled at me and shook his head.

"Oh and Newt!" Alby called out to him from a few feet away. "I think you were wrong when you said we could handle her easily." He shouted causing everyone else to laugh. I just blushed and looked at my bare feet again.

"Don't worry Love, were just joking with you. Come on, get you re-stitched. At least you're not bleeding a ton this time." Newt pointed to my side. The shirt was beginning to stick to my side now but I did not feel woozy yet. The pain was beginning to worsen though. I nodded and followed Newt back to the homestead, but the pain caused me to limp a little as I walked. Newt glanced back at me "You know I know I am pretty charming but that doesn't mean you have to start walking like me Dani." He spoke staring straight ahead. My eyes got bigger as I saw he did have a slight limp to his walk.

"Oh Newt I'm sorry it just hurts some so I was just trying to walk and-" I started apologizing but Newt stopped walking making me bump into him. I winced and grabbed my side.

"Really Dani I'm kidding. You have to take a joke." He had turned back towards me. He looked down at my side again. "Come on don't want you passing out again." He motioned for me to walk with him again. "You know actually," Newt said and put his arm around me to help me walk, "I think you look pretty cute with a little limp." He laughed. I blushed and refused to look up at him. Was he kidding or did he really think that?


	4. Chapter 4

I looked around the Glade, observing more now that I was walking. It was rather large and square shaped with a clearing in the middle with a heavily wooded area in the far corner. The sun was up now but it wasn't terribly warm or uncomfortable. There were giant walls surrounding the Glade with four open areas leading outside. There were a few other buildings scattered around. In the corner next to the trees was a small building, the one I had seen when I looked at Winston. There was a small fenced area that held a few cattle and some pigs next to it. I could see a few chickens running around free. We were headed to the homestead in the corner across from the animals. In the very center of the glade was a metal grate level with the ground. I was not sure of its purpose. Behind it was a long intimidating building. I could see a heavy looking lock on the front door from the distance we were at. In the last corner there was a small hut that and its right a field full of growing vegetables.

"Dani?" Newt had stopped in front of me. I almost stumbled into him because I was not paying attention.

"Sorry I was just looking. This place is amazing." I said gesturing to our surroundings. Newt nodded and began walking again.

"That sure is one way to put it." He mumbled barely loud enough for me to hear. We were almost to the homestead when I looked down at my side again.

"Wait…Newt?" I asked as the honey blonde turned to look at me again. I pulled my hand from my side and looked at the crimson stain on it. "What happened to me?" I questioned. The boy ran his hand threw his blonde hair.

"Well that's a bit of a good question. Minho and Ben found you last night. You said you had been shot and they brought you back here. You were passed though so we had the medjacks clean your wound and sew you up. Guess it was whoever shot you had bad aim or something." He tried to joke with me but I was just so lost.

"Who would shoot me?" I asked shaking my head.

"No clue. You tell me love." Newt shrugged and began walking again. "No one here really remembers ever really seeing a gun little long shooting one. There never has been a weapon like that in the Glade." I felt my stomach twist. That means I had to have come from outside of the Glade. Outside of wherever we are. And someone really didn't like me. Newt saw the trepidation on my face and put his hand on my shoulder. "Don't worry Love, you won't get hurt while you're here I'll make sure of it." He warmly smiled at me. I could feel myself begin to blush so I turned away from Newt, not wanting him to see.

Newt held the door for me when we got to the homestead. I smiled and mumbled a thank you before going in. No one was inside once again. I was somewhat grateful not wanting anyone to see the small traces of color on my face. Newt gracefully took the stairs but I was slower and winced slightly when stepping with my injured side. Newt had already opened the door and begun laughing when I reached the top. "Oh hey Jeff, good to see you up and well." Newt chimed happily as he walked through. I bit my lip and looked down at Jeff. He was sitting on the ground leaning on the bed, clutching is wrist in his hand. Jeff scowled at Newt, who was leaning against the table by the window.

"I am so sorry Jeff! I really did not mean to hurt you! I do not know what came over me!" I apologized and sat on the bed next to him, flinching a little from the pain in my side.

"It's okay, I mean I understand. I would probably attack someone too if I woke up surrounded by these ugly shanks and I." Jeff joked and stood up.

"I promise I only twisted enough to sprain it, not break something. And by the looks of the swelling and coloring it will probably take a few weeks for it to heal." I bent down and gingerly touched his wrist around the swelling and stopped once I saw Jeff grimace. "It's warm to the touch. I think about you'll begin to feel better in about two weeks, but you should wrap it and keep it compressed until then." I pointed to his medical bag behind Newt. Jeff nodded raising an eyebrow at me, before looking to Newt.

"Right I knew that. All of that. In case you were wondering." Jeff shrugged and moved to his bag and began unpacking it.

"No you bloody didn't." Newt shook his head moving out of his way. He chuckled when Jeff gave him a glare. Jeff grabbed a bandage and began to try and wrap his own wrist, failing miserably.

"Here let me." I volunteered and carefully wrapped his whole wrist. "I'm really sorry."

"You're fine! Really, but how do you know all that? How to you know fight and now what to do with my hand?" Jeff asked watching me bandage his wrist.

"Um, I'm not actually sure… it's like I already knew it. I didn't have to think about it. My body just did it. And now it's like that stuff is just common knowledge." I pursed my lips unable to put words with my feelings.

"It's okay something's they let us keep, like what trees and grass are and our names. Others they make us forget before we come, like our past, our families, or why we're here." Newt spoke monotony while looking out the window. I nodded tying the wrap off. I thought of the flashes I had been having, like the one with Winston in the animal house. Were those normal? I felt like I was stepping into my past whenever I saw flashes…

I decided to keep them quiet, not wanting to say anything with Jeff there. I trust Newt, not sure why but I do. I looked over at the boy who was examining me finish the bandage. Maybe it was his soft chocolate colored eyes, or his boyish face, or that interesting accent that was so easy to listen to. His brown eyes flashed to me making me smile and then glance towards the ground. I made a mental note to tell him later, when the time was right. The door opened behind us and Clint walked in carrying another bag with medical supplies.

"Uhhh, and can I ask why is the bleeding Newbie helping the medjack take care of his hand….when she's bleeding. Again. All over Minho's shirt. He's going to be so mad." Clint groaned and threw his bag on the bed.  
>"She was helping him because she actually knows what she's doing, unlike you two pieces of klunk. She would actually make a decent medjack." Newt crossed his arms. "Plus she's not bleeding as badly this time." He added. I looked down at the crimson stain that was growing slightly on my side.<p>

"Shank, shuck, klunk, what are you guys even talking about?" I questioned them earning another big smile from Newt.

"Just glader talk greenie you'll catch on." he smirked at me. I tried giving him a dirty look back but it's hard to stay mad at that smile. Clint made his way over to look at Jeff's wrist.

"Awe man, I really wanted to amputate a hand…." Clint mumbled making Jeff hit him with his good hand. My mouth dropped, there was no reason for that! Was he serious? I clutched my side, a little scared of what he was going to do to it. "Oh Dani I was only kidding! Partially….Alright, well lets sew you back up." Clint gave me a cheesy smile said and patted for me to go to the bed. I glanced at Newt, who nodded to the bed reassuring me. I sat down and looked back up at Clint as he pulled out a few wipes and a brown bottle.

"Okay I'm going to wipe some of the blood away and put some numbing gel on the wound," Clint turned around and looked at me. "But I'll need um to see the wound to operate on it." He pointed to my side with his hand that held the bottle. I bit my lip again and looked at the three boys in the room, feeling self-conscious all the sudden.

"Do I have to uh…" I began to play with the buttons on my shirt not really wanting to take it off in front of them. Newt sighed.

"Dani, you're really worried about decency when you just paraded around in your underwear in front of the whole glade? Who by the way haven't seen a girl in years. " Newt motioned towards the window. I flushed, eyes getting big. I wondered how ridiculous I looked, half naked in front of a bunch of teenage boys.

"Oh my god." I put my hands over my eyes. They hadn't seen a girl? I can't image the thoughts running through the boy's heads seeing me, especially since it was Minho's shirt. That is not the kind of first impression I wanted anyone to have.

"Well don't worry too much I think you scared the klunk out of all of them when you beat the crap out of Gally. No one will mess with you now." Clint laughed a little. I did feel bad about hurting the other boy. He was so angry, but I guess no one had told the rest of the boys I was there, or how I got there or that I existed. I would be upset too. "Wait! What happened to my clothes? I didn't show up like this." I had a sudden epiphany and opened my fingers to peak through. Clint shifted uncomfortably now.

"Well your jacket is over there," Clint pointed to a wooden chair with a white blazer draped over it. There was a large blood stain on one side. "Your heels are under the bed, but we figured you wouldn't want those. They're not very practical. And well your dress I kind of cut off, so it was pretty much ruined." Clint spoke and rubbed a hand on the back of his head. "I'm really sorry. I had to cut it off to get to your wound." He apologized to me.

"It's okay you did what you had to do. And thank you for that. Both of you." I smiled towards him and Jeff.

"So go ahead and bloody lift up your shirt, nothing we all didn't see last night. Hurry up, we don't want you passing out again." Newt motioned to me now before looking to the floor. I sighed and laid down on my good side before lifting up Minho's shirt. Clint got to work right away cleaning the wound.

"Well you didn't do a ton of damage. I'll just have to fix one end of the stiches, just take it easy from now on. It'll be better in a week or two." Clint said and began to put some gel from the brown bottle on a wipe. I looked up at the other two boys who were looking anywhere but towards me. At least they were polite I thought.

"Well, I am going to go grab you some clothes. I mean if you want to continue to wear that it's fine, I'm sure the guys won't mind, but I'm sure I could find you something in the glade that'll fit." Newt pushed himself up and began towards the door.

"I'll come with." Jeff said making Newt shoot him a questionable glance, which I managed to catch out of the side of my eye.

"Thanks." I said as they left the room. Clint worked quietly and quickly. He patched up my side again and packed up his tools all before the guys got back with clothes. I climbed up off the bed and made my way over to the window, looking out at the Glade. There was a small sense of familiarity about the place, but I really couldn't place why. I quickly spotted the tall honey blonde boy had his hands full walking back to the homestead. Jeff was babbling to him quickly, using a lot of frantic hand motions. He pointed up towards the window and then towards his chest. Newt said something back and Jeff responded by pulling his shirt out and pointing down it. Both boys looked back up to the window, making me back away afraid of being seen spying. There was no way they were not talking about me. I looked down at my own shirt, not seeing anything significant about the button up. I decided to glance inside down at my bra, slightly speculating if they were just talking about the fact that I had boobs.

That's when I saw it. There was a small triangle of white paper sticking out from the top of my lace bra. I furrowed my eyebrows and pulled the paper out carefully. I opened the folded paper, revealing three messily written words. **WICKED is evil. **I gasped and had a sudden flash. I saw WICKED written on the top of a small notebook in my hands. Wicked was typed out on a clear screen in front of me. I stood in front of a toned dark haired boy with friendly eyes. Thomas. His name was Thomas. "WICKED is good Dani." He smiled at me and reached out to me. I hesitated but raised my hand out carefully towards him.

Creaks of the stairs outside snapped me back to reality. I quickly shoved the paper back in my bra before moving to sit down back on the bed. My heart was racing as I tried to digest what I just saw. The boy, Thomas, he was so familiar but I could not grasp a memory of him. I knew his name, I recognized his face. I know I am close with him. I trust him. But I couldn't remember anything else. But I thought over his contradictor statement. What is WICKED? It was like something was locking my brain from connecting to any memories of Thomas or WICKED. Trying to think back was beginning to make my head hurt. Newt walked in, now alone. I put on a smile for him.

"I got the smallest pair of boots and pants we had, but also managed to swipe a belt for you." Newt said crossing the room. He dropped everything on the bed. "I only could find a tank top for you though." He said before down. He grabbed something from under the bed. "But I am nice, so I guess I can let you wear my spare shirt." He smirked at me and handed a light weight sweat shirt styled top.

"Thank you Newt." I smiled down at the shirt.

"Yeah well they will hopefully be sending more clothes with this month's supplies and Greenie. If we get a Greenie this month I mean…." He mumbled as he stood up.

"Greenie?" I asked standing up next to him.

"I'll explain everything later." He sighed and walked to the door. "Get dressed and come down when you're ready. I'll take you on the tour." He spoke grabbing the door handle. His dark eyes shifted quickly down to my chest before meeting my eyes. I crossed my arms. He nodded awkwardly and left the room. I took a deep breath. He must know something about the note. I quickly shed the button up and pulled on the tank top and long sleeve. I grabbed the pair of gray cargo pants next. They were quite large but the belt made them manageable. I looked towards the door before pulling the note out again. I decided to put in in one of the pant pockets just for right now. I bit my lip, thinking once again about WICKED. What did it mean? I wanted to ask Newt but I was worried he would ask more questions, I felt like I knew something I shouldn't. I put on the boots next, surprised how well they actually fit. I stood and ran my hands through my dark hair. I need answers. I took a deep breath and headed down to meet Newt.

"Okay so do I have to really go through all of the different jobs? I mean you are the one who said I would make a decent medjack and I don't really enjoy cutting up pigs or cleaning up crap." I pouted looking at Newt. He rubbed his face and sighed. "Or should I say cleaning up... klunk?" I said unsure of the lingo. That made Newt smile.

"Okay I'll talk to Alby please just don't try to do that again. It sounds so bloody awful coming from you." He laughed at me. I sent him a dirty look, but couldn't help but smile as well. We had just got done walking to the different buildings of the glade. Newt was explaining all of the jobs the boys had. Being a slopper, builder, bagger or a slicer really did not sound like suitable jobs for me. Plus I really did not like the way some of the builders were looking at me. Now we were walking towards the very center of the glade. Newt put his hands on his hips. "Just because you're a girl doesn't mean you get special treatment you know." He added shrugging, his grin still lingering. We stopped in front of a large grate stuck in the ground. I peered down into it but only saw darkness.

"This is the box. It's like a metal elevator. A new boy, the Greenie arrives in it once a month Supplies come up about once a week. After we clean it all out the lift goes back down. We put a list of supplies we want or need in every once in a while. Sometimes they comply, most of the time not." Newt explained. I walked around the whole thing.

"So there has never been another girl sent up ….. at all?" I questioned from across the box. Newt just shook his head. I pursed my lips and looked back down at the ground. "And no one else has ever come from out there?" I pointed towards an opening in the giant walls. Newt shook his head once again. I stared back at the opening in the giant wall, only able to see a T shaped break in the corridors. The walls were completely covered in vines. My eyes were attracted to a sudden flash on one of the walls. "Wait…what is that…." I said and took off running towards the break in the wall.

"Dani!" I heard Newt call out for me but it was too late, I had already gotten too large of a head start. "Dani stop!" Newt yelled at me, but I could barely hear him. I was so focused on the flash on the wall. I saw it again but this time it was farther up on the wall, it disappeared under a vine. I was about to cross through the opening when I felt strong arms grab around me. I went rigid.

"Not so fast girly." Minho whispered in my ear. He turned me around away from the opening and sat me back on the ground.

"I swear I saw… I saw something. It looked like metal." I tried to walk around him again but he stepped in my way.

"No one is aloud out there, not even if they came from there." Minho said sternly.

"It's one of the rules I was just about to get to." Newt was breathing very hard behind us.

"Why not." I asked crossing my arms. I looked again for the flash of metal but I couldn't find it now.

"It's not safe Dani." Newt said putting his hand on my shoulder to turn me around.

"He gets to go out there!" I yelled pointing at Minho.

"I'm different." Minho shrugged.

"He's a runner. He's the keeper of the runners actually." Newt explained. I pursed my lips at them. Newt hadn't told me about the runners yet, but I knew they were the ones who went outside the Glade every day.

"What if I want to be a runner?" I crossed my arms. Minho raised his eyebrow at me.

"No. No way. Sorry Dani but there is no-" Newt started but Minho cut him off.

"She's fast enough." Minho said making Newt scowl at him. "But we can't let you go out there, not right now. Unless you want to be a Grievers dinner." Minho said looking at the sky. Grievers. The word sparked something. I saw the image of a great monster running towards me. I gasped quietly, shaking away the thought. I looked too seeing the sun setting fast. Something clicked in my head.

"They're going to…" I said and then a loud crack rang out threw the glade. All of the doors began to close. Minho glanced up at me hearing what I said. I didn't make eye contact and looked back to Newt.

"There are rules here Dani and so far you have broken two of them…" Newt sighed running his hand threw his long shaggy hair.

"I think that's a new record." Minho mumbled. I glared at him.

"Everyone does their part. Never harm another Glader. Never step outside the Glade." Newt counted them out on his fingers.

"Well technically I didn't actually step out of the Glade. This uh, shank," I pointed to Minho, "made sure of that." Minho actually busted out laughing. It was one of the first times I think I had seen him smile.

"Did she just?" Minho managed to say while gasping for air. He actually clutched his stomach from laughing so hard.

"I know, I tried to tell her." Newt smirked and shook his head at me. I put my hands on my hips making a sour face. I was about to say a snide comment back when a small plump boy came running over to us. He had a mop full of messy curly hair and couldn't have been that old. He smiled at me but that was gone as soon as he saw Minho and Newt.

"Uh hi Newt. Minho." The boy said nervously, stopping a few feet away from us.

"Hello Chuck, what do you want?" Newt yawned looking down at the boy.

"Frypan told me to ask you and her if you are going to eat food at all today, or not because he doesn't want to waste any more." Chuck pointed back to the small hut located next to the field. My stomach ached, I hadn't even thought about the last time I ate something.

"Right, okay well Chuck could you please take Dani to get some food. I have something to discuss with Minho and Alby. I'll be right there after." Newt nodded. The boys eyes got big and he nodded his head repeatedly. He seemed so excited to be given such a task. I couldn't help but taking a liking to the little boy.

Chuck and I walked along in silence, but I kept catching him glancing up at me. His chubby cheeks bounced a little as we walked. I honestly just wanted to wrap him in the largest bear hug ever. "So it's Chuck right?" I asked him. The boy nodded back. "How long have you been here?" I wondered, he seemed so young, I couldn't imagine him growing up in the Glade.

"Almost a month. I was the greenie until you came. Well I'm actually not sure if you count though. No one has called you greenie." The boy said but kept giving me side glances. He seemed nervous.

"Is there something wrong Chuck?" I asked him. I didn't want the boy to be scared of me. I thought he could have been intimidated slightly if he saw me earlier when I freaked out and accidently hurt people…

"Oh nothing. It's just…" He turned his head back towards where Minho and Newt were at. They didn't seem to be talking, just walking next to each other kind of uneasily. They both seemed very tense. "I've never seen Minho laugh. Or smile. Ever. It was kind of weird and scary at the same time." The boy smiled up at me. "I've also never seen anyone kick the crap out of Gally before. It was fun to see." He laughed a little.

"Well I'm glad to provide some entertainment for you." I giggled along with him.

"Hey Chuck!" an African American boy called out from behind a make shift kitchen. He was stirring a large pot that was sitting on a suspicious looking stove. The stove was attached to a wooden bar that was made in an L shape. Winston and another boy sat at a far table, talking while eating their soup.

"Hi Fry, pork stew again?" Chuck questioned trying to peer over the counter.

"Hey I work with what I got." The boy shrugged and smiled at me. "You're Dani right?" He pointed at me with a wooden spoon. I nodded.

"It smells great." I said moving closer to the pot.

"Well, she likes my cookin' and she's obviously a fighter. Just ask Gally. I think she's a keeper." The boy grinned again. "Everyone calls me Frypan. It's nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too but why does everyone keep mentioning that! I feel so bad! I really need to apologize to him." I put my hand over mouth.

"Because Gally finally got what was coming to him." Frypan said nonchalantly as he began to pour us bowls.

"He's kind of a bully…" Chuck mumbled.

"Yeah well you kind of antagonize him with your little pranks Chuck." Frypan laughed. "Well here you guys go. Enjoy." Fry handed us our stew. My mouth watered at the sight of the stew. It smelled fantastic.

"Hey Chuck, why don't you and your friend come sit with us?" Winston called out from his table. Chuck looked up at me, like he wanted reassurance it was okay. I nodded to him and took the lead over to the table.

"Hi guys." Chuck spoke softly and sat next to Winston. I sat down next to the blonde boy on the other side of the table. He and Winston both openly stared at me. I cleared my throat before looking up at them. Winston looked back towards his stew but the blonde just grinned.

"I'm Zart, Keeper of the-" he started but I stopped him.

"Keeper of the Track-hoes I know. And you're Winston, keeper of the blood house. Newt already gave me the tour." I smiled back at them both.

"Oh good so you know what kind of pull I have around here then." Zart smirked at me. "You know being a keeper and all." Winston laughed and looked back down at his soup. Chuck snorted.

"Oh Zart slim it. You don't have any more pull than the rest of us here!" Frypan called to us, walking towards us with his own dinner.

"Well, I mean we obviously have more pull than the sloppers or even the baggers." Zart retorted. "No offense Chuck." He added looking over to the small boy. The boys shoulders slumped.

"It's okay." He mumbled. I felt bad for the boy, thinking he deserved a better job than that.

We ate our dinners, the boys mainly making small talk with me and Chuck. Finally Fry threw his spoon down. "Okay Dani, I can't take it . You have to tell us. We haven't been able to get anything out of Ben all day. And Minho obviously won't share. Where did you come from? How long have you been here? What happened to your side?" The questions came rushing out. All of the boys looked towards me.

"Uh…" I looked around for Newt, afraid of what I could and couldn't say. "Well Chuck I think that is our cue to leave!" I stood quickly grabbing my silverware. The boys groaned from the table, making me laugh. I followed chuck over into the makeshift kitchen and threw our bowls into an old rusty sink. However when we were leaving a box under the bar caught my eye. WICKED was stenciled clearly on the side of a wooden crate. I froze, staring at the box making sure I read it right.

"Dani?" Chuck said already walking outside the hut. I quickly caught up with him. We walked in silence out towards the middle of the Glade.

"So you're a slopper? Here, I mean that's your job?" I asked Chuck breaking the silence.

"Yeah." He frowned. "That's where they put people who aren't good at anything." The boy sighed. I stopped walking.

"Chuck, stop thinking like that. I think that you're awesome okay? You're really kind and funny. I bet the pranks you pull on people are hilarious." I tried to cheer him up. "Plus, if you were as sucky as you think you are do you think Newt would have trusted you to keeping up with me? I mean from what I hear from the boys, I'm pretty dangerous." I grinned down a him, comforted to see the boys smiling again.

"Yeah I guess you're right." He said. I messed his curly hair up with my hand.

"Of course I am!" I laughed at him.

"There you two are. Sorry I missed dinner." Newt said walking up to us.

"Well sorry for you because it was delicious." I said back putting my hand on my stomach. Newt just shook his head.

"You can go now Chuck." Newt said seeming a little annoyed the boy was still there. Chuck nodded and quickly took off.

"Bye Chuck!" I called to him, earning a wave back. "Don't be so mean to him!" I hit Newt in the chest. "He's just a kid!"

"I'm not mean to him!" Newt cried out in defense.

"Well you're not nice to him and I'm not afraid to hit you again. But with more meaning." I glared at Newt. He just held his hands up in defense.  
>"Okay! Okay!" he laughed a little at me. "But were not done yet with our tour. Come on." Newt motioned for me to follow him.<p>

"Hey Newt, can I ask you a question." I looked to him as we were walking.

"Of course." Newt said.

"What is WICKED?" I asked him. Newt paused a little, but continued walking.

"No one really knows for sure. People say there are associated with the Creators. Whoever made this whole place. It's on all of the supplies we get from the box. And it's written on the walls outside in the maze. Whoever or whatever WICKED is, they must be pretty powerful." Newt spoke calmly. I didn't respond, thinking over what he had said. WICKED was connected to basically everything in the Glade and even the Maze. They kept us alive with their supplies but they were also keeping us here with their walls. That was quite an interesting and complicated concept.

We walked behind the homestead, where there seemed to be a wooden cage stuck in the ground. "This is the slammer. It's where we put people who have broken our rules." He gave me a side glance. I looked sheepishly at my feet. "Hopefully you will not have to worry about this place." He joked with me. A sudden cry echoed through the Glade, making us both pause. It had come from outside.

"You said the maze was dangerous. That's why." I looked to Newt. He nodded. "It's…." I paused biting my lip. I was unsure of what all I wanted to share with Newt. I felt like I could trust him but I still didn't know him that well. But the flash of the monster running at me from earlier was too disturbing. "It's like a giant monster isn't it?" I asked. Newt looked at me, surprised at first.

"Yeah." He said quietly.

"That's why you wouldn't let me go outside the walls. Because they come out." I spoke. Newt nodded at me, but wouldn't looked at me. He scanned the area quickly with his eyes and then motioned for me to follow him. We walked closer to the backside of the homestead, where no one would be able to see us.

"Dani, I need you to tell me. Have you been completely honest with me?" He grabbed both of my shoulders making me look directly at me. Being so close to him made my stomach flip. I swallowed hard looking into his dark chocolate eyes. "You seem off. You're different. You're really calm actually. I just feel like you're keeping things in maybe. Is there anything you want to say?" I bit my lip again. I was afraid of what to say. I wanted to spill my guts to Newt about all of the flashes and how I felt strangely familiar with almost everything in the glade, including him. I wanted to ask more about WICKED. I wanted to tell him about Thomas. But I was scared. I backed out, deciding I could always tell him later.

"No Newt, really. Guess I'm just still trying to absorb everything. Honest." I put my hand on his chest. I could feel his heart beating in his chest. A little faster than a normal pace. I smiled sweetly up at him, honestly not minding being this close with him at all.

Until someone cleared their throat behind us making both of us jump. Our hands shot down to our sides.

"Newt, Alby wants to see you and Dani. Now." Ben stood with one hand on the corner of the homestead. "Sorry if I was interrupting. Something." Ben trailed off, moving to turn away.

"You were not interrupting one single thing, Ben. I promise." I said catching up to him.

"Is that right Newt?" Ben asked looking back towards the blonde. Newt ran his hand threw his hair.

"Right, not a single bloody thing." Newt said before moving to catch up with us. Ben threw his arm around my shoulders. I stiffened immediately.

"Good to hear." Ben smiled sweetly down to me. I gave a small smile back. "Alby is in the homestead." Ben walked us around front. Newt nodded and walked to the door. "I hope to see you tonight after the meeting. Maybe we could go for a little walk?" Ben said grabbing my hand as I began to walk away.

"Yeah maybe." I nodded to him, taking my hand back. Ben smiled again and headed off. I was defiantly not a fan of how touchy Ben was. Then again I was just being touchy with Newt a few seconds ago… I ignored my confused feelings and turned to Newt. He opened the door for me and we both headed into the homestead.

Authors Note: So so so sorry for not updating for a while! I was sick and I have been working non-stop, so finding time was so difficult. I also start class again this week so I will have to find a balance between work, school and having time to write! I am so sorry once again! I hope you like this chapter. I really wanted to introduce a few more characters and make a few more connections. Let me know what you think or if you have any questions or advice for me! I would love to answer anything you may have for me! And thank you sooo much again for actually reading this!


	5. Chapter 5

Newts POV***

I was deep in thought when I left my talk with Minho and Alby. The runners were back and reported that nothing was odd or different in the maze to Minho. Alby seemed on edge, and I couldn't blame him given the circumstances. He was not sure what to tell the rest of the gladers about Dani. He asked me if anything about her seemed off or strange compared to the rest of the Greenies. I told him about her vast medical knowledge, an innocent but bizarre thing for the Creators to let her keep. I also emphasized to him that it could be extremely helpful for us to have a medjack like her. Minho added that she clearly seemed trained to fight, like the instinct to defend herself was natural. He also said that she was fit. Minho struggled to keep up with her when she made a second break for the gates. He shrugged and suggested that she would make a great runner, surprising both of us. Alby seemed apprehensive about letting her back out into the maze though. He made it pretty obvious that he didn't trust Dani. I decided to keep the paper that Jeff saw a secret, which was a really hard choice for me. Alby was my best friend and my leader. I was his right hand man and he trusted me entirely. But I trusted Dani, she may be extremely calm and doesn't ask as many questions as the past Greenies but I think she's just like the rest of us. She's stuck here. I wanted to get closer to her though. I thought if I did she may be willing to open up to me a little more. However, Alby decided he wanted to talk to her himself, face to face. So now I headed towards the food hut to fetch her.

I spotted her easily. She was walking next to Chuck. She seemed upset about something, with a hard frown on her face. I couldn't stand seeing her like that. She paused, saying something sternly to Chuck. The boy smiled back, which made her grin more. She messed up his crazy hair with her hand.

"There you two are. Sorry I missed dinner." I apologized approaching them.

"Well sorry for you because it was delicious!" Dani smirked at me and put her hand on her full stomach. I shook my head, wondering how long it would take till she got sick of Fry's cooking like the rest of us. I glanced at Chuck, who was staring up at Dani like a lost puppy. I wanted to roll my eyes at him, but he was so young. I understood why he would take such a liking to Dani. And from their previous interactions, you could tell she had taken a motherly/sisterly role to him already.

"You can go now Chuck." I crossed my arms looking towards the boy. He nodded and took off quickly. I looked back to Dani, but was greeted with a very unhappy face.

"Bye Chuck!" She called out to him before turning back to me. "Don't be so mean to him!" She punched me in the chest, taking me by surprise. I grabbed my chest and acted really hurt. "He's just a kid!"

"I'm not mean to him!" I cried out.

"Well you're not nice to him and I'm not afraid to hit you again. But with more meaning." She threatened me. I raised my hands up in defense.

"Okay! Okay! But were not done yet with our tour. Come on." I laughed a little at her and motioned for her to follow. She fell into pace next to me.

"Hey Newt, can I ask you a question?" She looked over at me.

"Of course." I said, really curious about what she had to say.

"What is WICKED?" She asked carefully. I faltered in my steps a little take by surprise, yet again. Where did she hear about WICKED?

"No one really knows for sure. People say there are associated with the Creators." I looked over at her to see if her expression changed at all while I spoke. It didn't. "Whoever made this whole place. It's on all of the supplies we get from the box. And it's written on the walls outside in the maze. Whoever or whatever WICKED is, they must be pretty powerful." I explained pretty vaguely. She didn't respond though, she looked like she was trying to digest all of the information. Quiet and cautious, just like she had been all day. We walked behind the homestead reaching our destination.

"This is the slammer. It's where we put people who have broken our rules." I gave her a quick glance, making her look at her feet slightly embarrassed. "Hopefully you will not have to worry about this place." I laughed a little at her but a loud cry of a Griever rang out across the glade. I looked at Dani, confusion crossing her face. But there was something else in her pretty hazel eyes, a spark of recognition. She knew something.

"You said the maze was a dangerous place. That's why." She spoke barely above a whisper and looked to me as if asking for my agreement. I glanced around us and back towards the glade, making sure no one was watching or could over hear. I didn't want anyone's prying eyes looking at us. I had to talk to her, completely alone. I knew Alby's talk with her was going to be rough. He was worried and upset, he had a lot of pressure on him right now because of her. Who knew what he would do.

"Dani, I need you to tell me. Have you been completely honest with me?" I grabbed her small shoulders to get her to look at me, careful to avoid her injury on the one side. I wondered for a second if she even knew she had been hurt there. Her soft face stiffened a little and she swallowed hard. "You seem off. You're different. You're really calm actually. I just feel like you're keeping things in maybe. Is there anything you want to say?" I questioned. Dani bit her lip, a nervous habit of hers. I took a quick glance towards her chest, thinking of the paper Jeff had told me he had seen. I needed her to come clean.

"No Newt, really. Guess I'm just still trying to absorb everything. Honest." She put hand gently on my chest. I faltered a little, her touch making me nervous all of a sudden. She smiled up at me. I had almost forgotten about what I was trying to accomplish with her. Almost.

Until someone cleared their throat scaring the klunk out of me. I took a small step away from her, not wanting anyone to see us like that.

"Newt, Alby wants to see you and Dani. Now." Ben said, sound very irritated. "Sorry if I was interrupting. Something." Ben trailed off, moving to turn away. I face palmed, thinking about all the rumors that would now probably spread because of him. That's the last thing I needed right now. Dani moved quickly.

"You were not interrupting one single thing, Ben. I promise." She cooed catching up to him. I was relieved but felt a little ping of hurt at the same time.

"Is that right Newt?" Ben asked looking back at me. He was trying to antagonize me. I ran my hand through my hair calmly.

"Right, not a single bloody thing." I said before moving to catch up with them. Ben smirked over at me, threw his arm around Dani's shoulders. I rolled my eyes and looked away.

"Good to hear." I heard Ben say to Dani. "Alby is in the homestead." Ben walked us around front. I nodded and walked to the door. "I hope to see you tonight after the meeting. Maybe we could go for a little walk?" Ben spoke grabbing Dani's hand from her side.

"Yeah maybe." Dani nodded to him before pulling her hand back. Ben smiled again and headed off. Dani watched Ben go, still holding her hand. I wondered what possibly could be going through her mind. She turned back to me. I held the door open for her and we walked inside the homestead.

Dani's POV***

My head was swimming as I walked through the door. I paused and waited for Newt to follow me in and take the lead. My feelings were all over the place. There was panic from the mosters I heard, an overall grossness I got from when Ben touched me, and a warm feeling from how close I had been with Newt. I shook away the confusing thoughts as Newt passed me. The homestead was dark, only one lamp sat on a table towards the center of the room. It was empty once again, which was a little surprising. It had been a buzzing busy place when Newt took me through here on the tour. I suddenly wondered why Alby wanted to talk to me in such a private quiet place…

I stopped walking suddenly, making Newt look back at me eyebrows furrowed. A flash of concern crossed his face, making me want to smile a little. At least I can tell he cares for me. "Newt, what does he want to talk to me about?" I asked him quietly. I didn't want to take the risk that Alby could possibly overhear. Newt shifted his weight from his good side to his bad and back.

"Uh I think… he wants to know… what you want him to tell the gladers. The meeting is soon. The boys should be gathering there about now." Newt stumbled across his words making me cross my arms at him. I stared at him, knowing he wasn't telling the truth. Finally Newt groaned before moving closer to me.

"He's a little wary of you Dani. He doesn't know if he can trust you yet. Everything about you and how you came here has been very different from the rest of us. He's going to question you. Demand answers." Newt whispered to me. I took a deep breath, not sure of what to say. I began to tap my foot, panic began to slightly set in. I decided to tell Newt about the note. I would tell him about the flashes later, once I began to understand them more myself.

"Newt…I…I uh found a piece of paper…" I stuttered not sure exactly what to say. Newt looked quickly towards the stairs and then to me again.

"I know. Jeff told me. What is it Dani?" He spoke softly taking a step closer. I hesitated, and bit my lip.

"It only says one thing. I can't remember writing it or how I got it but…." I looked him in the eyes.

"Newt!" Minho called out as he quickly down the stairs. "Alby wants to talk to you first. He's in his room." The dark haired boy pointed back towards the top of the stairs. Newt nodded and sent me a side glance before going up the stairs. I watched him go, cursing to myself mentally. I needed to tell them. I looked to Minho, who was leaning on the side of the table. He crossed his strong muscled arms and staring at me. I gave him a soft smile.

"How are you holding up? First days always one of the worst." He asked monotony, just looking towards me blankly.

"I'm fine. Just adjusting." I pressed my lips together looking towards the ground. I wondered if he really even cared. Minho was quiet but I felt his eyes on me still, so I tried to fill the silence. "What day is worse than the first?" Minho actually smirked.

"Well your last day here would probably qualify as worse than your first day here. Depends on how you go I guess." He looked up at me, dark eyes boring right into mine. I couldn't help but shift a little bit. I wasn't uncomfortable really but he looked at me like he was trying to solve a puzzle. It was like he was studying me.

"Minho, I never really got to talk to you." I moved to lean against the table next to him. "I don't even really know how this. Saying thank you is not enough." I looked up towards him. "You saved my life Minho." The boy was quiet, and then looked over at me.

"I guess you just owe me then." He smirked again. "Good to know I have a 'save my life Dani' card to have in my back pocket. Just in case I need you to sacrifice yourself for me." I couldn't help but laugh a little. I punched his arm and shook my head. "Hey! Hey! I wasn't saying that was the only way you could repay me!" he whined grabbing his arm.

"Oh really?" I giggled looking up at him. "What else could I do?" I put my hands on my hips. Minho just smirked his classic smile and raised his eyebrows.

"I'm sure you'll think of something eventually." He looked up towards the stairs. I shook my head wondering what he could possibly be thinking or plotting right now. I looked up towards the stairs as well, hearing Alby and Newt now coming towards us. My chest got a little tight and I bit my lip, suddenly feeling extremely nervous. I stood up and faced the doorway, waiting. Minho glanced over at me, before moving up and standing behind me.

"Don't act so nervous. It'll make you think you have something to hide." I felt Minho's breath tickle my ear. I involuntarily shuddered. Minho moved to stand beside of me, looking towards the stairs.

"What makes you think that I don't?" I whispered to him quietly. Minho just shrugged.

"You seem too innocent." He looked at me again. I met his dark eyes, but only for a second. For some unknown reason I couldn't bring myself to look at him again.

Alby and Newt came down the stairs then. Both had grim looks on their faces.

"How are you Dani?" Alby asked stopping a few feet away from Minho and I. He sounded very professional. Newt put his hand to his chin and stared at the ground.

"As well as I could be I guess." I sighed trying to remain as calm as possible. Alby nodded and looked towards Newt. "We would like to know what you are comfortable with telling the rest of the Gladers about you. The circumstances of your arrival are quite… unusual. We aren't sure how the boys will take it at first." Alby spoke softly.

"Tell them everything. I'd rather that then have some things come to light later on and have them freak out." I decided. Alby nodded.

"We're going to have to be delicate with this. We don't want panic. " Newt looked towards Alby and then his chocolate eyes fell onto me. "I mean there is still things we don't even bloody know." This time it was my turn to look to the ground. I bit my lip thinking about the note hidden in my pocket. The flashes. How I recognized things in the glade and how I strangely felt comfortable here.

"You're right. There is a lot we don't know. There is a lot of things we need to figure out. I think we should start out easy. Dani what do you remember from last night?" Alby asked me.

"I remember crawling to through the maze…to get away from…something." I shook my head unable to remember what. "I knew I had to get in the corridor, I don't know why. I remember Minho and Ben." I looked towards the Asian boy next to me giving him another smile. "I remember him making the call to save my life and then carrying me to the Glade. I don't really remember waking up but I know I recognized you when you yelled at me to stop." I pointed to Alby. "Then everything else seemed to kind of make sense." The boys were quiet.

"Okay. Well what do you recall before that. Before the maze and the glade?" Alby inquired crossing his arms. I opened my mouth and hesitated, trying to reach back in my memory.

"I don't really remember what happened before this, before here. I keep trying to remember but it's like there is a blue cloud or something over all of my memories. I know something is there but I can't get my brain to connect it. I can't remember my family, my past, or what I did before this. I know that's normal though for all greenies." I started. Alby turned his head while looking at me.

"You said it feels like a blue cloud over your memories?" he asked. I nodded. "That is different. Normally everyone just feels like there is nothing there. Just a blank space, like someone went in and removed the memories. But for you it's like they put something there to cover it up. something blue?…." he continued. I swallowed hard. "Newt was telling me that you knew quite a bit about Jeff's injuries today." Alby looked to Newt.

"Yeah. I did. I don't know how, I looked at his injury and all the information just came spewing out. It was like it was common sense, like color the sky is or what trees are." I tried to down play the situation as much as possible.

"Maybe they sent her here like that to try to keep us from getting seriously injured, or even dying. She could just be our doctor." Minho suggested. "It could have been on purpose."

"They?" I asked, feeling Newt turn to me questionably knowing I already knew the answer.

"We call them the Creators." Alby said. "WICKED." I glanced at Newt, my hand moving to my pocket.

"I found a note this morning when I was changing. It was tucked in my bra. I don't remember how I got it or anything…" I reached into my pocket grabbing the paper. I opened it and looked at the scribbles on it. _The hand writings mine._ Something clicked. I handed it over to Alby. He read it, once and then twice, before looking up at me.

"What does this mean?" He asked before handing it to Newt. Newt glanced down at it before handing it to Minho.

"I don't know." I spoke looking at Alby directly.

"Look, you are not normal. You came from the maze with severe injuries, dressed like you are someone important. A gun shot injury. No one has ever had a gun here. So that means you had to come from from somewhere else. We still don't know what happened with your shoulder." I furrowed my eyebrows. My shoulder? "But you're really calm about your situation. You're so knowledgeable. You act like you've been trained to fight. And now you have this. A note saying that the one thing that is keeping us alive is evil?" Alby spoke harshly grabbing the note back.

"Keeping you alive?" I asked shaking my head.

"Yes. They send us provisions in the box religiously each month. Food, animals, wood, cooking supplies, clothes, medical supplies. A new greenie." Alby listed.

"Yes exactly. They keep sending more people here to be trapped, and to most likely die Alby. We're trapped here. With some kind of monster hunting us outside the walls. In a giant maze that were supposed to figure out in order to leave." I motioned to the outside.

"The walls close every night to protect us. It's the runners responsibility to get back before they shut. They will find a way out." He said looking at Minho. Minho hesitated slightly then nodded, but I caught his pause. "And they send up medicine for the grievers. It allows us to save people, therefore WICKED does too. They may have put us here, but they haven't killed us yet. We will survive. They want us to live. We will get out." Alby argued with me. I looked to Newt, my voice of reason but he wouldn't look back. He had his hand over his mouth like he was afraid if it wasn't there he may same something he didn't mean to.

"They are the ones who trapped us here. They want us to play their game. And so far is seems like you all have. But what happens if the game changes Alby?" I asked extremely frustrated. Alby didn't answer me at first, he just clenched his fist clearly angry. Minho took a step forward so he was barely in front of me, staring Alby down, almost protectively. But I knew Alby wouldn't do anything, he's too good of a guy. He is a good leader.

"Dani, why are you here? Why were you in the Maze?" Alby asked straight up, his strong voice making me jump a little. I took a deep breath before answering.

"I don't know. But I feel like I'm not supposed to be here." I stuttered a little unsure of how to word things. "I feel like I'm a mistake. The only thing I do remember though from the maze is feeling like I needed to help you. All of you…" The boys were quiet, just looking at me, not knowing what to say next. My frustration was reaching a new level. Finally Alby looked out the window and nodded.

"It's time for the meeting." Alby said before moving in between Minho and I to the door. Newt followed him closely behind. I watched both of them go, I grumbled in defeat feeling tears pool in my eyes. Minho turned towards me putting his hand on my shoulder carefully.

"Hey. Don't you worry about those Shanks. Alby just is a little worried. Things have changed and he is feeling the pressure. He just wants to protect all the Gladers. There has been a lot of stress on him suddenly. He is just conflicted with his feelings or whatever." Minho spoke softly. I nodded and bit my lip trying to look away as I felt a tear fall down the side of my face. I felt so embarrassed, but I was beyond frustrated. Minho frowned and moved a step closer making me freeze. His hand moved from my shoulder to my face, gently wiping away my tear. "I can't have you bawling around those Shucks now can I?" He smiled at me, his hand lingering.

"Thanks Minho. Again." I grinned grabbed my right elbow with my left hand. The door to the homestead whipped open. Newt stopped in the doorway. I stepped back away from Minho, who slowly took back his hand.

"I uh…" Newt started, but he pursed his lips together. "Alby wanted me to remind you that you have to be in attendance Dani."

"Got it." I said and started to walk towards him. Newt turned and left without waiting for me though. I frowned, wondering what had gotten into him. I decided to wait for Minho then instead of walking by myself. Minho's eyes trailed after Newt as well, his eyebrow raising a little before he motioned for me to start walking with him.

"Don't be nervous now. Now is not the time. The gladers are…. Loud and opinionated. But they respect Alby and they will listen to whatever he announces." Minho tried to reassure me. But honestly I was not nervous about the meeting at all.

"I think they all noticed earlier I can handle myself. I do not think any of them will be messing with me anytime soon." I smiled a little, thinking about how I beat the crap or klunk out of that tall boy earlier. Minho laughed before grabbing my arm.

"Oh I almost forgot." He said before grabbing something from his wrist. "I picked these two for you. They fell off during that whole mess of an entrance you made. I went and got them for you." He joked before holding up two black hair ties. I giggled at him so hard I actually grabbed my stomach.

"My hair ties really?" I gasped for breath. Minho seemed a little taken back by my reaction and started to put them back on his wrist.

"Well I mean if you don't want them I guess I'll just keep wearing them then. I thought you may have liked to use them, but I mean I can just use them as bracelets." He said as mater of factly.

"Wait!" I said grabbing his arm. "No, no, sorry. That was really sweet of you Minho. I'm just surprised you would have even thought to grab them for me. Thank you." I beamed at him pulling his wrist up. "Here I will take one, and you can keep the other one safe for me. I mean I don't want to steal your super stylish bracelet from you." I glanced back up at him as I pulled a hair tie off. He was looking down at me with that examining look again, a small smile on his face. I started to pull my hair up into a bun, cringing at how gross it felt. "Come on," I began walking again. "Don't want to be super late and gve Alby another reason to dislike me more."

"Right." Minho said and followed after me.

**Authors Note: **Hi! Sorry it has been awhile since I posted. I just started my second semester at college and between school and work I have been on overload! I thought I would add a little something for those Minho lovers out there in this chapter, even though Newt is still my favorite character. I know I made Alby kind of mean but he warms up to Dani quickly! Please please please let me know your opinions! Who do you want Dani to end up with? And don't forget Thomas will be coming soon as well! Also if you guys have any good Maze Runner stories that want to recommend to me please comment them! I'm looking for some good reads! Thanks for reading guys!


	6. Chapter 6

Minho led me into the shack that the Gatherings were held in. It was a symmetrical yet crudely built building compared to the rest, consisting mostly of sticks and logs found around the glade. The room was built like an arena with different levels going into the Earth. It was dark, the only light coming from a few torches on the walls around the room. The room had a musky scent similar to the Homesteads but mixed with the salty smell of sweat, most likely coming from the boys. As soon as I stepped through the doorway I felt 50 pairs of eyes bearing down on me. I remained calm with a serious face, and looked around the room for some familiar faces. Alby, Newt and the keepers stood towards the back of the room on the lowest level. The rest of the Gladers filled the staggered levels opposite of them, mingling between themselves loudly. It was easy to tell they were all talking about me from their lingering eyes. "Dani." Minho spoke to me softly, putting out his hand for me. I grabbed it and let him take me towards the rest of the keepers. I said my hellos to them, Winston, Zart and Fry in particular. I spoke quickly with Clint, who came over to check on how I was feeling. Gally was leaning against one of the foundation posts glaring at me, but I gave him a small smile anyways. Newt and Alby came over to us next, Newt staring down at my hand which was still intertwined with Minho's. I took my hand back rather quickly, not wanting anyone to get the wrong idea. Even though I should have felt awkward about the prolonged contact with Minho, I actually didn't think twice about it. I actually had forgotten all about it. Minho stood next to me calm and stoic as ever just going wherever I went. He caught me looking at him and gave me a big grin.

"Something I can help you with Girly?" he raised his eyebrow at me. I crossed my arms and shook my head stubbornly before taking a step away from him.

"Are you ready?" Alby asked quietly giving me a reassuring smile.

"Yeah." I replied. "I think everything will be okay."

"You better bloody hope so…" Newt mumbled before walking away. I watched him move to grab a large wooden chair and carry it back to me. "Here, you get the hot seat tonight." He spoke with a flatness that made me frown.

"Newt…Are you okay?" I whispered to him taking a step towards him.

"Just cheeky." He replied without looking towards me before taking his place next to Alby. I sighed and sat down in the chair, which was rather oversized. I tucked one leg under my butt and left the other bent up on the seat of the chair before wrapping my arm around my knee. I was surprised at how little this position hurt my injured side. The boys did a really good job with it.

"Man, I have always wanted to be in the hot seat!" Winston joked coming over to lean against the top behind me.

"No you haven't." Zart shook his head at him following. "Only trouble makers get to sit there, like her." he smiled down at me, joking. I gasped and acted hurt from his comment. "And just so you know the outcome usually isn't good." He said in a sing song voice.

"But you have to admit, you shucks haven't seen the hot seat look so good before!" I heard Ben's voice ring out. He was sprawled out on the first set of seats, right in the front row with a bold grin on his face. I rolled my eyes at him. Winston and Zart groaned and grumbled something about gross pickup lines making me laugh. I scanned the rest of the room before my eyes fell on a familiar mop of curly hair in the corner.

"Hi Chuck." I mouthed and smiled at him. The young boy seemed surprised at my acknowledgement of him but still waved back enthusiastically.

"Alright quiet down!" Alby commanded suddenly. The room became silent instantaneously and boys took their seats or spots against the back wall. Winston and Zart both left from behind the chair making me feel particularly alone. I did now feel awkward that everyone was looking at me. I took a deep breath and put my head on my knee, turning to look at Alby. Maybe if I pretended they weren't there I would feel better. "We all know what this Gathering is about so there is no use going over everything." Alby started. "This is Dani. She is our new Glader. And yes she is a girl." Alby stated plainly.

"Prove it!" a boy shouted from the crowd making the others laugh. I shrugged and unfolded my legs, half thinking about flashing the boys to show them. Hadn't the little show I accidently put on earlier been enough for them?

"Don't." Newt's voice cooed to me from behind the chair. I froze, partially because I didn't know he was there and because he probably knew what I was thinking. I smirked and looked back at him over my shoulder expecting to see him smiling, only to see he had a harsh face with his eyes fixed on the crowd. He had his head up high, and would glance between the boys faces then to Alby. I can see why Alby made him second in command now.

"Dani was found by Minho and Ben last evening….In the Maze." Alby said strongly but the boys erupted into conversation over him.

"Are you serious?" Gally asked standing up from the pole. "No wonder she seems so dangerous. She could be a monster just like the Grievers! She could be a challenge sent from the creators! And you just let her waltz in? She could be a test! Are you out of your shuckin mind?" He yelled at Alby.

"I'm a girl not a monster or robot…" I growled under my breath.

"She was severely injured. She would have died if we hadn't let her in." Alby's sturdy voice once again quieted down the Gladers. He put his hand up towards Gally face down as if to tell him to calm down, Gally looked at me again and then leaned back against the pole. "Clint and Jeff saved her life."

"What happened this morning? She straight out made Gally look like a stupid shuck face." Another boy yelled from the crowd. Gally glared at him. I pressed my lips and looked to Alby, feeling bad about the situation again.

"She passed out the night before from her injuries. She had just woken up. She was scared and she panicked. Fight or flight. It's just a human instinct so slim it." Newt explained evenly. He looked intimidating, something I really had not seen from Newt.

"She has apologized for her actions and she now knows the rules. She knows all about the glade and how we run things. She will be a great asset to us." Alby looked to me and nodded.

"For what? Reproduction?" A voice yelled out from the back of the room, making the gladers laugh again. I snarled my lip making a disgusted and moved to sit Indian style. But I stopped and looked at the ground. I remembered something, a memory almost. It was a quick flash, but I got the point. I was younger, sitting on a metal table with blonde woman in front of me. She was showing me graphs of my body. I laughed and smiled to myself and shook my head.

"That's enough!" Alby spoke sternly. "Dani is just another Glader. You will all treat her accordingly. If you don't well, I pretty sure she can handle herself. And I will turn my head to anything that happens to you." I looked over at Alby shocked. I mean rules are rules, right? He didn't seem the type to be lenient.

"We have decided that it would be best for Dani's health if she works as a med jack until she regains her strength. Then she will go through the rest of the jobs like everyone else." This was news to me, but I was okay with it. I mean the career did seem to suit me well. Although I did still hope to avoid trying out being a slicer, bagger, and a builder because of the blatant dislike on Gally's face as he was staring at me.

"Is there any more questions or topics needing discussion?" Alby asked the room. Everyone was silent so Alby nodded his head, seeing satisfied. "Alright. Get to bed." I still sat in my chair as everyone funneled out of the room.

"You did well." Minho said plopping down on one of the arms of the chair.

"Well? I didn't do anything!" I spoke extremely confused.

"Exactly." He shrugged. "You did your jobs by just sitting there and looking like a pretty little Greenie and being quiet." I glared at him. "Despite what I heard you whispering to yourself." He smirked.

"I'm not really one to hold my tongue. Sorry." I spat quietly back at him.

"Dani, I'm sure you are ready to go to bed. It's been quite an eventful day." Alby said moving towards us with Newt. "You can't sleep out with the rest of the boys, it's not proper and I don't want to make you uncomfortable. So until further arrangements have been made, you can barrow Newt's room." I nodded and stood up.

"Thank you." I said to Newt.

"Yeah." He said running his hands threw his hair. "Come on, I'll take you there." He spoke before moving towards the door.

"Bye Alby." I said before moving to the dark haired boy who was now slumped in the chair. "Good night Minho. Will I be seeing you tomorrow too?" I asked.

"No. I go back to running the maze tomorrow. Maybe if you're lucky I'll say hi on my next day off." Minho smirked at me. I rolled my eyes and walked to the sandy blonde waiting by the door.

I matched his pace as we set out across the Glade. The sun had set and the Gladers were all getting settled in hammocks or on the ground for the night. Newt keep giving me side glances but always looked away when I tried to catch him. "I can't believe you even thought about taking your clothes off… in front of all the gladers… again…." He grumbled and rolled his eyes slightly.

"I don't like people being suspicious of me. If they have questions I will give them answers." I explained and shook my head. "How could you have possibly even known that was what I was considering? Please tell me!" I asked laughing. I guess Newt knew me too well already. I was met with silence and Newt's serious demeanor remained making me fall quiet as well. He stopped and moved in front of me suddenly, making me come to a halt rather close to him.

"You…remembered something during that didn't you? Or you thought of something…I don't know… I could tell by your body language and your face….It made you smile and laugh." He spoke quietly to me. I was taken back a little. How did he notice that?

"Uhhh… yeah actually." I put my hand over my mouth, unsure of how to tell him what I remembered. He raised an eyebrow at me expectantly. I opened my mouth and just laughed a little again, feeling some heat come to my face. "When that guy said reproduction. I uh… I remembered that I don't …..have periods. And I kind of can't have kids…." I bit my lip and tried not to laugh at the shock and confused look on Newt's face. His cheeks began to turn slightly pink and he took a step back.

"Ugh, ew. No. No. Please. I don't want to bloody hear about that." He groaned as he turned away and began walking again. I couldn't help but smile at him being such a typical guy, he seemed to be turning back into the Newt I liked, not the angry Newt that hardly talked to me and kept avoiding me. But he stopped again. "Oh no. Wait, I'm sorry. If you ever wanted to have children…. I'm sorry Dani. I wasn't thinking." He looked at me sincerely. I frowned, I never had really thought about that.

"It's fine Newt. Really. Who knows how long we will be in here anyways. What kind of person would want to raise a kid in this place? " I motioned to the walls surrounding us. " I mean I need to worry about my survival. If I am a mistake and I'm not supposed to be here who knows what the creators or whoever will do about it…" I trailed off finally saying what had been bugging me. Newts face dropped, so I tried to change the subject. "Plus I'm only….. I'm actually not sure how old I am…." I turned my head and looked to Newt.

"Ummmm well…." He stopped and put his hand to his chin. He looked me up and down, making a weird thinking face. "I'm no expert but I'd say you are about 18? But I could be off one year either way..." He shrugged. "I don't know girls are weird." Newt whined.

"Hey. Thanks!" I said before I started walking again. "So how old are you?" I asked looking at him now. He was rather toned, not like how Minho was though. Newt was lean, Minho was muscular. Newt was taller though, like a head taller than me. His hair was grown out and it had the perfectly messy look. There was a bit of stubble on his chin.

"19. We think." He said. " I think Alby's the oldest. He has to be 20 at least. But it makes sense he has been here the longest."

"And I'm going to guess Chuck is the youngest…" I said thinking about all of the boys I had seen around during the day.

"Yeah…I think he's about 13…" Newt frowned looking at the ground. I felt a pang of hurt for the poor boy. He was too young to be stuck in this place.

"That is just so unfair. He shouldn't be growing up in a place like this. He should be playing and having fun. Like a normal kid." My voice rose in anger. I shook my head and took a calming breath.

"Don't worry, Chuck gets plenty of time to play. He has taken a habit to playing different pranks on the other gladers. They're quite fun as long as you're not the victim." Newt smiled. "Gally is the most popular victim." I know he was just trying to make light of the situation but I was troubled. "Hey," Newt stopped again, putting his hands on my shoulders to make me face him. "Chuck maybe young, and he may have to work like the rest of us, but he seems pretty happy." He tried to reassure me.

"A boy that young needs a family Newt. He needs a mom and a dad to look up to and to care for him." I pulled back and crossed my arms.

"I'm sorry Dani, but were doing the best we bloody can." Newt put his hands up unsure of what to do or say. I started walking again, Newt following quietly behind me. After a small window of silence Newt cleared his throat. I glanced over at him. "You know you could always be the little shanks mommy." He raised his eyebrows at me. I laughed out loud making some of the gladers glare at us from their sleeping areas.

"Seriously?" I chuckled. "Oh I see! Just because I'm the girl I have to be the mom?" I asked putting my hand to my chest pretending to be hurt.

"Oh no! I didn't mean it like that!" Newt tried to backtrack. I just smirked at him.

"Fine. If I have to be the mom who gets to be the dad?" I turned my head towards him. Newt furrowed his eyebrows, acting stumped. "Ah. Got it! How aboouuutt-" he started but was interrupted.

"Hey Dani!" Ben called out. He was standing by the front door to the homestead. I paused a few feet away, Newt standing close behind my shoulder. "I wanted to know if you were ready for that walk?" he asked walking forward. I bit my lip and looked over at Newt. His face was unreadable, but his hands were clenched at his sides.

"Oh. Right." I said putting my hand behind my head. "I'm sorry Ben but I'm just really tired from today. Newt was actually taking me up to my room right now. I'm afraid I wouldn't be any fun. I would just fall asleep on you!" I tried to joke with him a little to get out of it. I felt bad being kind of mean to him but I really didn't want to.

"Don't worry. I would catch you." Ben winked at me. "I guess I'll let you get some sleep. Next time?" He asked.

"Yeah. Sure. Good night Ben." I said before moving to the door. Newt followed me in and walked up to his room without saying a word. I sat on the bed and looked at him, but he started it again. Refusing to look at me. "Where will you sleep?" I asked him stopping him from leaving.

"Either outside with everyone else or I'll sleep on the floor in Alby's room. Whatever works." He said staring at the ground.

"I'm sorry I took your room Newt." I tried to apologize. Newt just shrugged. We were both quiet for another minute. Newt sighed and ran his hand through his hair.

"Good night Dani." He spoke finally and started to head for the door.

"Good night Newt." I said taking off his long sleeve shirt he lent me so I was just in a tank top. Newt's eyes got a little bigger, like he was shocked I started to undress in front of him. I couldn't help but smile a little at his innocence. "Sweet dreams." I laid down pulling the sheet around me. Newt grabbed the handle and then looked back at me.

"Dani?" He asked in a whisper. I propped my head up with my hand. "Don't…..Just be careful around Ben. Okay? And the rest of the Gladers…"

"Newt, I'm fine." I smiled at him. "I promise." He just nodded. "Hey, if anyone gives me trouble I'll just rough them up a bit. Then I'll come tell you so you can have a turn." I tried to get him to laugh.

"Sounds fair." His lips curled up in one corner, giving the hint of a smile before he shut the door behind him. I rolled on my back carefully, not wanting to agitate my side and sighed. My brain was on overload but I didn't realize how tired my body was until I actually stopped moving and got in bed. I found myself longing for company though. I felt the overwhelming need to talk to someone. The stress and shock of the past two days finally set in. I'm a glader. This is my life now. And yet I found myself happy and comfortable in my new life. I closed my eyes and slowly but surely drifted off, a smile still lingering on my face.

I was in a room. A bright room with white and chrome details. I squinted and waited for my eyes to adjust. I was facing a small twin bed with white cotton sheets. The bed was unmade, and there was a dark shirt thrown on the floor by it. A weird contrast to the spotless room. "Come on Dani, one more round!" a familiar voice beckoned to me. I turned around to see a dark haired boy bouncing up and down, his hands up in an athletic position. He was shirtless, wearing only a pair of dark pants. Sweat was collecting on his face, but his smile was so contagious, you could see it in his eyes.

"There is no use Thomas!" I felt myself say the words but I had no clue why I did. It's like I had no control. "I'm never going to catch on. Besides, I don't need to learn how to fight. And they're going to wipe your training from your memory anyways! And who knows what could happen if they found out you were teaching me!" I sat down on the bed and crossed my arms angrily.

"Because, as I have told you so many times before. You need to be ready. Just in case." The boy stopped moving. He moved so he was standing directly in front of me. "Besides, you're my favorite sparring partner!" He put his hand on my shoulder. My eyes scanned his strong upper body for a second before going to the ground.

"Why don't you just go practice with Teresa? You and I both know that she really enjoys he time with you…" I trailed off. "I mean you guys are going to be working with each other for the next however many years. Here and in the trials… while I'm stuck in this place…" I put my head in my hands.

"Now. Danielle." I cringed hearing someone say my full name. No one called me Danielle. "You and I both know how I feel about Teresa. Why do you keep bringing it up? This is all business. We have jobs to do. People to save. You know, all that typical superhero type stuff." He tried to joke but I kept my scowl locked on the door. Thomas sighed and kneeled down in front of me. He put his hand on my face, making sure I was looking him in the eyes. "I care about you. I just want to keep you safe, even after I'm gone. Okay?" The boy had such a look of concern in his eyes I had to look away. Gone? What did he mean gone?

"Okay…" I mumbled back. I put my hand over his hand and closed my eyes, soaking up the feeling. I couldn't help but love the contact with him. "Tommy?" I whispered softly. I opened my eyes to find him leaning in closer to me. I smirked and took the chance to tackle the unsuspecting boy to the ground. Since I caught him off guard pinning him was rather easy. 

"What the-" Thomas started but I put all of my weight on him. He struggled a bit before glaring up at me. "That was cheating." He yelled out. I laughed and bent my head down to him. 

"Don't ever, ever call me Danielle again." I whispered again close to his ear. I heard him growl, and was quickly tossed off of him. We began wrestling, laughing and smiling the whole time. A knock at the door, made both of us stop though. I glanced towards the boy feeling my heart rate increase dramatically. Thomas rushed to grab his shirt as I rushed towards his bathroom. He put his finger to his lips, silencing me and moved to the door, opening it.

**Authors Note: **Hellooooo! I'm sorry this chapter is a little short but I really wanted to end it by introducing Thomas and Dani's relationship a little bit more. I had to add a little more about Ben's obvious interest in Dani to help with the story line later on as well. Let me know what you think and if you have any advice I'm all for hearing from you guys! Also comment who you would think Dani should end up with in the end! I would love to hear your input before I start drafting more of the story! Thanks for reading guys! It means a lot!


	7. Chapter 7

Sunshine beaming through the window across the room woke me up the next morning. I sat up in my bed quickly, running my hand through my long hair. I found myself smiling. I could not stop thinking about the boy in my dreams. "Thomas…" I whispered to myself. The name felt weird to me, but I could not deny the ache in my chest that came along with it. The boy was important to me. It was clear we were close. But for the life of me I could not remember anything else about him. I groaned and threw my legs over the side of the bed. My stomach hurt, but I could not tell if it was hunger because of my emotions going crazy. I stood up and stretched before making my way to the window. The walls had not opened yet and most of the gladers were still sleeping in hammocks or sleeping bags. I quickly spotted Frypan though. He was bustling around outside, probably trying to prepare breakfast and lunch for the runners. I decided to go and see if I could assist him since I was awake. Anything to distract me from the dream I just had. I grabbed Newt's shirt and threw it on before heading out.

"Moring Fry." I chirped and I walked into the hut. Fry was bent over a counter and only glanced up for a second.

"Oh hey Greenie. I did not expect to see your bright and shining face this early." He spoke while quickly putting sandwiches together. "Normally the new people hide or sleep all day until Alby makes someone go wake them up. Something with culture shock or whatever."

"Well I guess I'm just a morning person." I smiled at him. "So what's for breakfast?"

"Uh, I think I am going to make scrambled eggs with something. I don't know actually. I haven't gotten that far yet. I'm just trying to get the runners lunches together so Minho doesn't get his panties in a bunch! I gave Zach the day off and then Matt decided to fall and hurt his wrist. Clint said he couldn't move it for a few days so I'm all by myself today." Fry shrugged finishing another sandwich.

"Do you want me to help out? I mean I think I remember how to make scrambled eggs." I looked around the small kitchen area. Frypan already had a large basket of eggs sitting out.

"Are you sure you can handle it? I mean I normally don't let anyone in my kitchen." Fry crossed his arms.

"I think I'll be okay." I tried to reassure him. "If I start messing up you can just kick me out!"

"Fine." Fry sighed. "Just because I don't have Zach or Matt. The eggs are over there. Crack them and put them in a different bowl. Beat 'em together and I'll get you a pan out to start cooking them." I smiled largely and nodded. I was actually excited to be helping out. I followed Fry's instructions and soon was mixing a massive bowl of eggs. I turned back around to find Fry hovering over me. He watches as I poured the eggs in the pan and started cooking them, making sure to mix them around with a spatula.

"You're doing alright Greenie. I might just make a cook out of you yet!" he laughed and started walking back to the sandwiches. "Just put them in that large serving pan when you're done. Now, I've just got to worry about what else to make the boys. Eggs aint enough to feed all the gladers for breakfast!" he seemed stumped. "I have some meat left from breakfast yesterday. Maybe some ham…." He started talking to himself. I poured the eggs out in the pan and glanced around the kitchen. Some ripe tomatoes in a large wooden crate caught my eye. I walked over to them, seeing WICKED written largely on the side. My stomach tightened and then turned back to Fry trying to put the word out of my mind.

"How much bread do you have left?" I asked.

"A lot actually. They always seem to send us up bread…" he mumbled.

"Do you have any cheese?" I grabbed the large crate of tomatoes and put them on the counter towards him.

"…yeah…. What are you thinking Dani?" he asked putting his hands on his hips.

"Well I was thinking we could make some ham and grilled cheese sandwiches. They aren't necessarily breakfast food… or lunch food…. but I think they would be fine with eggs and it would help fill the boys up more than ham and eggs. I could also cut up some of the tomatoes, they look ripe enough. The boys could put them in their sandwich or on the side. Whatever they want. Maybe we could season them with some salt or pepper. If we have any I mean. " I said pulling out a nice round tomato.

"I like it. You go ahead and start cutting up the tomatoes. I'll grab the cheese and meat." Fry pointed to the knives beside him before leaving the hut. I quickly got to work, grabbing some of the bread Fry had left from making sandwiches and put them out in front of me. I started slicing the tomatoes and putting them into organized piles next to the bread. I was slicing the last tomato when I got the sudden feeling that someone was watching me. I stopped cutting and gripped the knife tighter raising it slightly before turning around.

"Easy Girly." The keeper of the runners grabbed my hand as I whipped around. His eyebrows raised, a little surprised. He was clad in his typical short sleeve button up shirt and cargo pants, but today he had his running vest on with two large knives sticking out from the back where they were holstered. He was only a few inches away from me, and I hadn't even heard him come in. His eyes shined with amusement. I gasped surprised, dropping the knife slightly making the blade cut the inside of my hand between my thumb and pointer finger. I winced before turning and dropping the knife on the table behind me. "Oh look what you did now…" Minho said looking down blood beginning to pool in my hand.

"What I did? Are you kidding me? You're the one who came in and scared me!" I said holding my hand to my chest angrily.

"I wanted to see what you would do. Looked like you were about to stab me." Minho shrugged taking a few steps back.

"Yeah well sorry I felt the need to defend myself from an unknown and unannounced intruder. Oh wait, no I'm not." I purred sarcastically at him. Minho nodded before moving to grab something out of the small pack on his. "Here tie this around your hand." He said handing me a white wrap. His hands hovered, seeming like he wanted to help. I opened my hand to see the gash making Minho frown, a little guilt showing on his face.

"I know what to do with it." I snapped back at him making him drop his hands to his sides. "I need to clean it first."

"Oh that's right. I forgot about your medical degree." Minho shrugged sarcasm dripping off his every word. Frypan then came in with his hands full, but he dropped everything quickly when he saw my hand.

"Blood! In my kitchen!" Fry's mouth dropped.

"Sorry Fry but this shank over here thought it would be a good idea to scare the crap out of me while I was cutting up tomatoes. " I glared over at Minho.

"Why are you even in here?" Minho crossed his arms.

"She was helping me with your breakfast! Now you're delaying everything! Go! Or your runners won't be eating breakfast today!" Fry ordered running around the kitchen to clean up. I laughed as Minho slumped out without another word. Fry stopped and grabbed my hand to look at it. "Dang you really did a number Greenie."

"I know. I need to go clean it out. Will you be okay if I go?" I asked trying to catch all of the blood dripping off in my other hand.

"Yeah. I'll be fine. Thanks for your help Dani." Frypan smiled at me before turning back to the food. I nodded and headed out the door.

I walked into the Medjacks hut to find it completely empty. The place was a mess. Supplies were just carelessly tossed on tables and make shift desks. The only clear space was on a small cot. I groaned inwardly and began my search for alcohol or some type of sanitizing cream. I tightened my hand the best I could, trying to apply pressure to stop the bleeding. "Ughhh seriously…" I groaned before taking a seat on the cot. A noise at the door made me glance up. Clint stood in the doorway rubbing his face.

"Mornin Greenie." He yawned. He walked over to a small table with giving me a second glance. He turned back and threw a cloth at me. I used the cloth to begin cleaning up the blood. Clint then walked over to a different desk and began rummaging through things.

"Clint, how did you know I was hurt…" I asked really confused.

"Minho came and woke me up. He said you cut yourself playing with knives." He turned back to me with a sleepy smile.

"I did not! I was helping Fry with breakfast! And Minho came in and scared me so I cut myself." I whined. "It's not deep it doesn't need stitches or anything." I looked down at my hand.

"Yeah I figured he was full of klunk. You don't really seem the type to be playing with knives." He smiled and walked over. "Here," he said handing me a small white tube. "I would tell you what to do with it but I'm sure you already know." He smirked at me.

"Thanks Clint. I'm sorry Minho woke you up. I could have found the stuff on my own." I said applying the cream carefully on my hand.

"Well he actually tried waking up Jeff first but that obviously didn't work. Jeff is not the morning type. Minho kind of accidently woke me up in the process. It's no big deal. " He smiled kindly before crossing his arms. "Besides I truly doubt that you would be able to get what you need from this place without help. This is my unorganized haven. Even Jeff struggles to find things in here." He grinned looking around at his mess.

"Well that's going to be fun." I laughed a little while wrapping hand carefully. "I may have to do some reorganizing Clint." I shook my head.

"How's your side?" He asked holding out his hand to help me up when I was done.

"Alright I think. It hasn't really hurt or anything so that good news. I honestly haven't really paid attention to it." I smiled. Clint nodded like he was listening but he sidestepped a little and looked back at my shoulder. "What is it?" I asked reaching for my back.

"Oh. Uhm nothing. Just thought I saw a bug or something." He smiled innocently. "Do you mind if I uh, look at your side?" he stuttered a little, trying to change the subject. I could tell he was becoming slightly uncomfortable though probably thinking about the last few incidents I've had with him. "I just want to make sure there isn't any sign of infection. And to see if it needs to be cleaned out." he put his hands in his pocket awkwardly.

"Yeah sure. It's fine Clint." I smiled at him before lifting shirt and tank top. Clint bent down and was carefully examining the stitches.

"Clint I sent you in here to help her with her hand. Not to take her clothes off." I heard Minho groan from the door. He was leaning ever against the doorway a small scowl on his face. Clint's face turned bright red again.

"It looks good. We may want to clean it later tonight or tomorrow. Just in case." Clint said standing up.

"Sounds good. Thanks Clint." I genuinely smiled at him and put my shirt back down. "What do you want Minho." I glared at him and crossed my arms.

"I wanted to make sure you weren't dying or anything." He said standing back up. "And that you used my wrap." He pointed to the white cloth around my hand.

"Yeah I can take care of myself." I moved towards him a little, staring him down.

"I never said you couldn't I just didn't want my wrap to go to waste. What if something happened today in the Maze?" he said putting his hand to his chest. "I have to use that wrap to save my life but in my moment of need I remembered I wasted it on you." He smirked, dark eyes narrowing on mine. "And breakfast is ready, if you shanks were hungry."

"Uh, I'm alright. I will get something later." Clint said and grabbed the cream back from me.

"Well greenie looks like it's just you and me then." Minho smiled. I rolled my eyes and made sure to bump his shoulder as I walked past him out the door. I smile slightly at me before he turned to follow me. "Soooo…how'd you sleep last night girly?" Minho questioned trying to make small talk. I thought back the dream I had, and the boy Thomas. I pictured his toned body, flashing back to our closeness to each other. A blush crept on my face and I shook my head trying to rid myself of the embarrassing thoughts. Minho hadn't seemed to notice so I tried to change the subject.

"Why do you call me that?" I tried to speak coolly.

"Girly?" he questioned surprised. "I don't know, maybe because you're a girl?" he rolled his eyes this time.

"I meant Greenie but whatever. And hey! You're a sarcastic cocky mean person. So what should I call you then?" I asked. Minho laughed. "You're like the sassy Queen of the glade? I don't know." I continued.

"It means like newbie ok? And well you can't say much! If I am the Queen, which by the way I prefer King but whatever, you have to be the princess. You're just as sassy as I am." He smirked over at me. Something about that smirk, it just made me smile back.

"Whatever. Shuck face." I said back in a serious tone.

"Oh no. Not that again. Please." Minho laughed out loud. "Don't try glader talk. It's so bad it hurts." We walked into the dining area. All the runners were grouped together eating at tables in the back. Minho moved to join them quickly, putting an arm around Ben's shoulders. I grabbed my plate from Frypan and quickly sat down at the table closest to the door. I really did not want to deal with Ben this morning. I began to eat quietly only to have Minho sit next to me. "Don't be such a Greenie. You should try to be social girly." he said.

"You should try to be less clingy Queen sassy pants." I said before taking a bite of the grilled sandwich.

"What is that by the way? It's not something Fry has made before for breakfast." He said picking up the sandwich. He began to make a face.

"It's a ham and cheese sandwich. And I think yours has tomatoes on it. And it was my idea but Fry is the one who made it. Thanks to you." I said taking another bite. Minho shriveled his nose up picking the tomato out.

"Tomatoes are disgusting." He shook his head. He tossed to tomato at me. It landed on the sleeve right above my injured hand. It quickly dyed the sleeve a reddish color, dampening it.

"Seriously!" I squealed tossing the tomato off. "This isn't my shirt! You're going to ruin it!"

"Well you did ruin one of mine remember?" He shrugged before taking a bite of his sandwich. He groaned "Oh this is good." Making me laugh.

"Dani? You're already awake?" Newt's voice caught me by surprise. He and Alby came walking up to our table.

"Yes she is and she made good food." Minho while inhaling his food.

"Really? Fry let you in his kitchen?" Alby asked surprised. I nodded, Alby's mouth fell open before he made his way over to talk to Fry. Newt seemed surprised too but his faced fell when he saw my hand.

"Is that blood?" Newt asked suddenly pointing to my sleeve. I laughed a little shaking my head.

"No. no. It's tomato juice. Minho apparently doesn't like tomatoes." I glared at him putting my injured hand under my chin.

"Your hand though. Seriously. What happened?" he asked taking a seat across from me. He grabbed the injured hand ever so gently, looking it over.

"Ask that one." I glared over at Minho. He was finishing up his sandwich and was about to start digging into his eggs.

"Don't baby her. She did it to herself. Don't let her lie to you." Minho shrugged and started shoveling in more food.

"Minho! I did not! I was in the kitchen helping Fry make breakfast and this guy decided to come in and scare the klunk out of me. The knife slipped, it was his fault." I put my hands down angrily. Newt looked between Minho and I somewhat expectantly.

"She was going to stab me…" Minho mumbled.

"I would have stabbed you if I were her." Newt said before he pointed to the stained sleeve. "I still may, you ruined my shirt."

"Yeah. Yeah. Whatever." Minho said before finishing his plate. "Well as lovely as a morning this has been, I am off to work now." Minho stood up and took his plate over to a crate across the room before rallying the rest of the runners. He walked back a small grin on his face.

"Have a good day princess!" he called to me as he left. I rolled my eyes and didn't even bother responding. I watched as he and the rest of the runners went to the doors. They stretched a bit, but stopped as soon as a loud bomb rang through the glade. The runners then all took off out into the maze in pairs.

"So they go out there every day?" I turned back to Newt who had gone and gotten a plate of food.

"Yup. They rotate through different sections, but everything is run every day." Newt explained in between bites.

"That sounds exhausting." I sighed and looked back at my plate. I thought about how long the boys had been here and how many times they had run the maze in total. The fact that they still hadn't really found anything was quite discouraging. "When you were explain the jobs you never said how you become a runner." I added looking up to Newt again. He swallowed hard.

"That's because you don't just become a runner. You have to be chosen. Runners are the best of the best. They have to be, otherwise they wouldn't make it back every day. It's risky out there." He said putting down his fork.

"Well…" I started but Newt shifted in his seat looking towards Alby. "What do I have to do to be-"

"Dani." Newt cut me off. "Don't." he leaned closer towards me. "You can't be a runner. Don't ask about it. Please. It'll only…..raise suspicion." Newt lowered his voice.

"Suspicion? Why? Just because I came from the maze, because I'm different? Or because I'm a girl and I could get hurt?" I asked him confused and slightly irritated. Newt just shook his head.

"Dani please just promise me you won't ask about it again. You can't be a runner. "He whispered pulling back. "Besides like I was saying, it's dangerous. Why would you want to go out there anyways?" I looked in his dark eyes and bit my lip. I wanted to find a reason but I couldn't think of one. I glanced back towards the massive break in the walls.

"Minho does it." I crossed my arms angrily. I know I sounded like a child but I didn't care. Newt was about to respond but he scanned the room to see Alby headed our way. I sighed exasperated, and looked down at my plate.

"So how are you feeling to Dani?" Alby asked me taking a seat next to Newt.

"Great. I'm not in any pain at all." I gave him my best smile.

"That's good. Maybe we could get started on your training sooner. The faster you find a job that fits, the faster you will become adjusted to Glader life." Alby nodded. "Although I think you can count this morning as your try out as a cook. Fry seemed quite happy with you." I laughed a little.

"Yeah, I'm not sure if cooking is for me though. I mean I really didn't do much. And it can be a little repetitive." I shrugged. "Nothing against Fry I mean."

"It's quite understandable." Newt agreed.

"Well when you're done I want you to head out to the Med hut and see if there is anything Clint needs help with." Alby said. I nodded.

"I'll head there now." I spoke standing up and left without another word. I took my plate to the same crate Minho did, before going up to Fry. I decided to get Clint a plate of food since he had not come to breakfast yet.

I was looking down at my full hands, trying to balance the small apple and glass of water I got Clint as well as the plate of food. I had gotten him a lot of stuff because I wasn't sure exactly what he would like. I barely had taken three steps out of the dining area before I accidently bumped shoulders with someone.

"Oh sh-" I whispered trying to steady the food and not spill any water. Two rough hands gripped my shoulders making me still. I looked up to see Gally staring back down. He was with two other boys I had seen working with him when Newt took me on the tour. They snickered at me so I decided to not even acknowledge them.

"Easy Greenie." He said before taking his hands back. "Is all that for you?" he examined the plate smirking.

"Ha no you're funny. This is all for Clint." I shook my head and motioned towards the medjack's hut. Gally just nodded and began to turn away but I said his name making him pause. "Hey I've wanted to talk to you. And apologize. You know I never meant to hurt anyone, I'm sorry if I-" I started rambling but Gally rolled his eyes and put his hand up stopping me.

"Don't worry about it Greenie." He shook his head and seemed genuinely uninterested in me. I nodded and began to walk away this time when I heard him call, "You won't have to worry about it. I wasn't expecting that from little girl like you. I could have laid you out easily. I didn't want to do anything to you, could have seriously hurt you. But don't worry! It won't happen again." The boys he was with laughed. I turned partially towards them, raising an eyebrow. That really ticked me off.

"Guess we will have to see Gally…" I turned back and started walking, fuming with anger. As if Newt telling me I couldn't be a runner wasn't enough. Now Gally was acting like a jerk when I was trying to apologize. I reached the building and took a deep breath, trying to brush off the situations and calm myself. Clint was too nice to have to deal with me angry. Plus if I wanted to be a medjack he had to like me. "Clint?" I knocked a little on the door as I entered the medjack's hut again.

"Yeah?" I heard him reply. I walked into the room; Clint was leaning against a desk causally. To my surprise Jeff was sprawled out on the cot, looking unconscious.

"What's wrong with him?" I asked nodding to Jeff a little concerned.

"I told you, he doesn't really like mornings. "Clint laughed looking down at the boy. Jeff groaned and turned over on the bed to face the wall.

"Oh, well I'm sorry I didn't know he was going to be here. I would have brought him breakfast too. I'm sorry." I frowned bring Clint the plate of food. Clint took it shocked.

"Wow, uhm thank you Dani." He smiled at me and began to eat. Jeff turned over on the bed again, his eyes still closed.

"Food…Did she say something about food?" Jeff grumbled out. I put my hand over my mouth laughing quietly at him.

"No. No she didn't." Clint quickly said freezing. Jeff laid there another second before turning back over. Clint smiled back at me, as I tried to hold in more giggles.

"Alright so what's the plan for today?" I asked actually kind of excited to get to work. I knew medical stuff, it was something I was clearly comfortable with so I couldn't wait to put my skills to use.

"Yeahh well we kind of just wait for someone to be stupid and hurt themselves. Then we do whatever they need. And then we got back to waiting. Again." Clint explained motioning with his fork. My mouth dropped.

"Ughhh really? I don't want to just sit here all day! I want to do something!" I groaned.

"Well you could always go to the blood house and wait. They slicers are always the first patients of the day." Clint gave me a sarcastic smirk. I glared at him, gagging a little at the thought of the blood house. Sure I was fine with my own blood and others injuries, but animals were a whole different story.

"Ugh. Gross. I'm okay." I ran my fingers through my hair. I glanced around the hut, having an idea. "How about instead I organize this place?" I asked excited.

"It is organized!" Clint grumbled under his breath.

"No. no. I mean organized like a normal person would. And it looks like this place could really use a good cleaning. You know medical places are supposed to be sanitized right?" I asked before moving to wipe dust and dirt off of the closest table.

"Yeah. Sure." Clint shoveled food in his mouth obviously unhappy.

"Clint, just help me pick up a little. That way we all know where everything is. Pleaseeee?" I begged him putting my hands together. Clint gave me a blank face, so I threw in the pouty lip.

"Fine…" Clint finally agreed and put down his plate. I squealed and jumped up and down. He grabbed the small apple and threw it across the room hitting Jeff in the back. Jeff yelped and shot up out of bed.

"What?" Jeff groaned and rubbed his face. He looked between Clint and I accusingly so I put my hands up in innocence. "Clint…" Jeff's eyes narrowed on him.

"Time to wake up Jeff. The lady wants us to clean." Clint smirked at him and took a sip out of his water.

**Authors Note: **Hey guys! Thank you so much for all of the reviews! They really make my day! I know this chapter was a bit bland but I want Dani to get settled in the Glade and show a little more of her with different Gladers. Thanks for reading! Also review please and have a fantastic day!

PS Happy Early Valentine's Day


End file.
